Menteurs
by elimor
Summary: Aizen est un bon menteur, mais pas autant qu'Hiruma et Lelouch. Crossover Bleach-Code Geass-Eyeshield21
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Menteurs**

Résumé : Aizen est un bon menteur, mais pas autant qu'Hiruma et Lelouch. Crossover avec Code Geass et Eyeshield21

Beta-reader : Marshmallau

Disclamer : Bleach, Code Geass et Eyeshield21 sont les propriétés de leurs auteurs et éditeurs respectifs. Je ne fais qu'emprunter leur univers et leur personnages etc….

Rating : T

Spoiler : L'arc Decide et AU à partir de là.

Statut : complet (3 chapitres + 1 épilogue)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Infiltration<strong>

L'avenir immédiat de la ville de Karakura et de ses habitants ne s'annonçait pas reluisant. Gin était à terre et Matsumoto, à deux doigts d'être brisée. Et de toute façon, qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Que pouvait faire le groupe d'humains miraculeusement encore vivants ? Une intervention in extremis d'Ichigo était leur dernier espoir. Oui, mais Ichigo n'était toujours pas sorti du Dangai et il n'y avait franchement plus personne pour arrêter ou ne serait-ce ralentir le projet d'Aizen.

Enfin, presque. Il restait deux âmes improbables qui avaient suivi Aizen depuis la fausse Karakura jusqu'à la vraie sans se faire repérer. Deux shinigamis, à priori sans grande envergure. Deux hommes qui, pour commencer, n'auraient jamais dû être des shinigamis. Pour la bonne et simple et raison qu'ils n'étaient pas de ce monde, pas de cet univers. L'un aurait dû être en train de passer l'éternité dans les limbes de la mort de son monde. Et l'autre, dans un autre univers, aurait dû se trouver sur un terrain de foot américain à essayer de remporter des victoires avec son équipe. Quoique depuis le temps, il serait peut-être passé entraîneur.

Non, parce que ça faisait tout de même 15 ans qu'ils étaient coincés à la Soul Society. Quinze ans que le « destin » avait joué un sale tour à Lelouch Vi Britannia et Hiruma Youchi. Au départ, ils n'avaient rien compris. Ils s'étaient retrouvés transportés exactement au même moment, exactement au même endroit, loin, très loin de leur univers d'origine : ils avaient atterri devant les portes de l'Académie des Shinigamis.

Á ce moment-là, ils ne se connaissaient pas encore, mais ils avaient eu tous deux le même réflexe : ne pas piper mot, observer, et suivre le mouvement en attendant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le mouvement en question, c'était l'examen d'entrée à l'Académie. Examen qu'ils avaient réussi parce qu'ils disposaient juste d'un peu plus du niveau minimum de reiatsu requis.

Par un hasard qui faisait un peu trop bien les choses, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même chambre. C'est là que Lelouch et Hiruma s'étaient vraiment rencontrés. Leurs premiers échanges avaient été plus que prudents, Lelouch reprenant instinctivement son rôle de parfait étudiant et Hiruma délaissant temporairement celui du démon terrorisant tout le monde sur son passage.

C'est leur interaction avec les autres aspirants shinigamis (dont les deux qui partageaient la chambre avec eux) qui les avaient d'abord fait se repérer l'un l'autre. Leurs techniques étaient un peu différentes, mais elles avaient le même résultat : extraire le plus d'informations en se dévoilant le moins possible.

Et puis les cours avaient commencé et ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils avaient d'autres points communs : une grande curiosité, d'excellentes capacités d'apprentissage, mais un reiatsu moyen, une façon de se battre qui faisait appel à leurs capacités intellectuelles pour pallier un manque certain de puissance physique (Hiruma était plus costaud que Lelouch, mais malgré ses années d'entraînement sportif, il était moins fort que la grande majorité de leurs camarades). Ils avaient aussi la même tendance à passer des heures et des heures à écumer la bibliothèque de l'Académie, et enfin, ils partageaient une même irritation de plus en plus palpable alors que les semaines puis les mois passaient sans leur apporter de réponses.

Certes, ils en avaient appris beaucoup sur la Soul Society, le Seireitei, le monde des humains. Ils avaient aussi réussi à glaner des infos sur la dimension royale, le Hueco Mundo et les enfers, mais rien qui ne laisserait sous-entendre la possibilité de multiples univers.

Et pourtant, ils étaient farouchement convaincus que ces différents univers existaient et même qu'ils en venaient. Après tout, ils se souvenaient parfaitement d'avoir été transportés à la Soul Society. Et leur souvenir ne correspondait en rien à une arrivée traditionnelle. Leur conviction s'était renforcée lorsque au bout de quelques mois, ils s'étaient enfin décidés à jouer cartes sur table.

Lelouch et Hiruma avaient été troublés par les similitudes de leur personnalité et la concordance exacte de leur situation (enfin, au détail près que Lelouch se savait mort dans son univers et qu'Hiruma, lui, ne démordait pas qu'il était encore vivant dans le sien). Tous les deux avaient été arrachés à leur monde. Hiruma était en train de s'entraîner avec son équipe lorsqu'un tunnel noir était apparu et l'avait aspiré. Un tunnel de la même sorte avait aspiré Lelouch alors qu'il jouait sereinement aux échecs avec l'un de ses ancêtres, profitant d'un repos éternel paisible, dans un royaume des morts qui n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'était la Soul Society.

Si un seul d'entre eux était apparu à la Soul Society, cela aurait pu être un hasard, un dysfonctionnement aberrant. Mais tous les deux ensemble ? Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose les avait amenés ici. Et donc il devait y avoir une raison.

Lelouch et Hiruma n'avaient pas été réjouis de constater que le contrôle de leur destin leur avait échappé, surtout qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi. Ils supposaient qu'on attendait qu'ils accomplissent quelque chose. Mais plus ils mettaient à jour les arcanes de la Soul Society, plus ils se demandaient ce qu'ils pourraient bien y accomplir.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'entrée de l'Académie. Donc, le but semblait de les faire devenir des shinigamis et qu'ils intègrent le Gotei 13. Seulement ils étaient loin de faire partie des éléments prometteurs de leur promotion. Ils n'avaient pas assez de force spirituelle pour cela, ce qui était à la fois cohérent (même dans leur univers origine, la puissance pure n'avait jamais fait partie de leurs points forts) et illogique (toute la structure du Gotei 13 reposait sur le reiatsu, ne pas en avoir assez les condamnait à être de simple troufions).

Quitte à ne pas être très puissants, ils auraient préféré se retrouver dans le Rukongai. Là au moins, ils auraient eu les coudées plus franches, ils auraient pu faire main basse sur les districts et se donner les moyens de constituer un contre-pouvoir afin d'avoir une influence sur le Seireitei.

Parce que Lelouch et Hiruma étaient pratiquement sûrs qu'ils étaient là à cause d'un problème au cœur du Seireitei. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas l'étoffe pour être des super-guerriers décimant des hordes de hollows. Et s'ils n'étaient pas là pour combattre, il ne restait pas trente-six mille raisons pour lesquelles ils devaient devenir des shinigamis.

Hiruma et Lelouch avaient essayé trois fois de quitter l'Académie. Trois fois, des circonstances étranges s'étaient mises en travers de leur chemin (fièvre de cheval qui les avait terrassés tous les deux et seulement eux deux, tempête de neige en plein été rendant impossible pour plusieurs jours tout déplacement, une expérience de la 12e division visant à mettre hors de portée un territoire précis de toute attaque ou intrusion, mais qui en empêchait aussi toute sortie pour ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur dudit territoire). Á contrecœur, ils avaient compris le message. Malgré leur tempérament naturellement frondeur, ils étaient assez pragmatiques pour ne pas s'obstiner dans une voie qui s'annonçait surtout être une perte de temps.

Cinq ans après leur arrivée à la Soul Society, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus avancés. Enfin si, un peu. Déjà, ils étaient devenus amis. Ce qui n'avait pas été évident. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'habitude de se lier à des personnes aussi retorses qu'eux. Généralement de telles personnes devenaient leurs ennemis ou leurs adversaires. Lelouch et Hiruma se ressemblaient trop pour ne pas savoir quand l'un était en train d'essayer de manipuler et de tromper l'autre. Cependant, ils savaient aussi que l'autre était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'ils étaient obligés de collaborer et que se trahir mutuellement ne les auraient avancés à rien si ce n'était à rendre leur situation encore plus difficile. Ils avaient donc assez vite conclu une alliance de raison, qui s'était doucement transformée en amitié sincère. Finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un qui était sur la même longueur d'onde.

Ensuite, ils avaient découvert le nom de leur zanpakuto et de leur shikai. Lelouch avait de nouveau hérité du Geass de commande absolu sous une forme quelque peu modifiée et Hiruma s'était retrouvé avec une variation de son carnet noir. En contrepartie, leur niveau de reiatsu avait faibli, les laissant avec le strict minimum pour ne pas se faire renvoyer de l'Académie.

En même temps, ils devaient bien admettre que leurs shikais étaient tout de même redoutables. D'un seul ordre absolu, Lelouch était passé à plusieurs dans la mesure où il pouvait exercer une commande sur le vivant, la matière et l'immatériel. En choisissant judicieusement les ordres sur la matière et l'immatériel, il se retrouvait à la tête d'une panoplie non négligeable de commandes lors d'un combat. Par contre, il y avait une grosse différence avec son ancien Geass : il avait une limite de temps. Un ordre serait toujours exécuté quoiqu'il arrive, mais seulement pendant une durée qui dépendait de la charge de reiatsu dont disposait l'être, la chose ou l'élément auquel l'ordre était donné. Il n'y avait que l'ordre extrême de mourir (pour le vivant) ou de disparaître (pour le reste) qui était définitif. Mais bien sûr, cet ordre ne fonctionnait pas si le niveau de reiatsu dépassait celui de Lelouch (autant dire que Lelouch avait fait une croix sur cet ordre en particulier). Son Geass avait gagné en maniabilité, mais perdu en efficacité. Cependant, Lelouch avait assez d'expérience avec son Geass pour se jouer de ces nouvelles limites.

Á priori, le shikai d'Hiruma, nommé Blacknote, était plus inoffensif : des capteurs invisibles lui permettaient de sonder tout et n'importe quoi et n'importe qui afin d'obtenir des informations. Informations qui étaient stockées sous forme de base de données. Cette base de données constituait son monde intérieur auquel il était capable d'accéder sans entrer en transe ou se déconnecter de la réalité. Un shikai parfait pour un maître chanteur aussi expérimenté qu'Hiruma.

Devant la nature peu conventionnelle de leur zanpakuto, ils leur avaient semblé naturel de taire la découverte de leur shikai (ce qu'ils pouvaient faire d'autant plus facilement qu'en mode shikai, leurs sabres ne se transformaient pas, ils se contentaient de rester des lames toutes bêtes. La vraie forme était complètement dissimuler dans le cas d'Hiruma et pour Lelouch, le symbole du Geass apparaissait toujours dans l'oeil, mais bien plus discrètement qu'avant).

De plus, ces formes invisibles (ou presque) de leur Shikai, leur donnaient au moins une indication. Leur talent de dissimulation aurait certainement un rôle non négligeable à jouer dans la tâche toujours obscure qui les attendait.

Mais en attendant, ça ne les aidait pas du tout dans leur cursus à l'Académie. Encore heureux qu'on pouvait réussir l'examen final et intégrer le Gotei sans avoir déjà découvert son shikai, ça leur laissait une chance.

Ils étaient plutôt bons en Kido ; disons qu'ils maîtrisaient parfaitement les incantations, mais que le manque de puissance rendait leurs sorts corrects, sans plus. Hiruma s'en sortait un peu mieux que Lelouch dans les disciplines ayant trait aux combats. Mais pour l'un comme pour l'autre, leurs professeurs avaient compris que s'ils n'étaient pas complètement à la traîne dans ces classes, c'était grâce à d'excellentes prédispositions à la stratégie. Ils savaient analyser leur opposants, déterminer leurs failles et utiliser les (maigres) moyens à leur disposition exploiter ces faiblesses.

Leur vrai point fort étaient les matières plus intellectuelles : Histoire de la Soul Society, Lois et Protocoles, Science du Reiatsu. Soit des enseignements utiles pour établir le contexte dans lequel évoluaient les shinigamis, mais loin d'être déterminants dans la maîtrise des capacités nécessaires afin d'effectuer les tâches attribuées aux shinigamis.

Sept ans après leur arrivée à la Soul Society, Lelouch et Hiruma avaient néanmoins réussi leur examen de Shinigami à force d'acharnement et intégraient le Gotei 13. En tant que troufions de base, bien entendu. Ils avaient réussi à intégrer la sixième division, néanmoins il avait fallu manœuvrer, car leur profil les aurait plutôt menés à intégrer la 12e division, ou la quatrième.

Pour eux, la sixième division était le choix le plus logique. Car à la tête de la sixième division, il y avait un noble et pas n'importe lequel : le chef d'un des quatre grands clans du Seireitei.

Pendant deux ans, Hiurma s'était servi de son zanpakuto pour explorer tout ce qu'il pouvait à l'Académie, mais les ressources s'étaient vite montrées restreintes. D'autant plus que par prudence, il n'avait pas sondé les capitaines et vice-capitaines qui passaient de temps en temps à l'école. En lançant ses capteurs sur les élèves les plus doués, il s'était aperçu que plus le niveau de reiatsu d'une personne était grand, plus il y avait de chance que la personne sente la présence des capteurs. Seule l'inexpérience de ces élèves les avaient empêchés de comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Hiruma se doutait bien que les vice-capitaines et capitaines n'auraient pas le même problème.

Mais en côtoyant fréquemment un capitaine, Hiruma se sentait capable de tromper sa vigilance. Après tout, si Hiruma avait l'avantage du long terme, il aurait tout loisir de mettre en place des stratégies de diversion.

Du coup, quitte à sonder un capitaine, autant choisir celui qui leur donnerait accès aux plus d'informations possibles, de par sa position au sein du Gotei 13 et de la noblesse.

De plus, la noblesse, c'était quand même un des rayons d'expertise de Lelouch. Il y avait bien quelques points de protocole propres à la noblesse du Seireitei qui lui échappaient encore, mais enfin, ça ne l'empêchait pas de savoir exactement quelle attitude adopter pour attirer l'attention de Kuchiki Byakuya et d'intégrer petit à petit l'entourage du noble. Et pendant que Lelouch infiltrerait la noblesse, Hiruma se chargerait des classes plus populaires.

De façon progressive, Hiruma et Lelouch façonnèrent à nouveau leur personnalité, réintégrant certains traits de caractère qu'ils avaient mis en sourdine lors de leur passage à l'Académie, sans pour autant aller jusqu'à se comporter comme ils l'avaient fait dans leurs univers d'origine. Hiruma fit émerger une attitude provocatrice plus espiègle que démoniaque. Il amusait plutôt qu'il ne terrorisait. Lelouch laissa s'exprimer son éducation classique de fils de bonne famille, mais sans laisser apparaître ses attitudes de noble et surtout pas son autorité d'empereur.

Trop habitués à être en position de pouvoir, ils avaient naturellement pensé se servir de leurs talents de manipulateur pour acquérir une position d'influence auprès de toutes les strates de Seireitei. Ce qui avait failli être une erreur fatale, comme ils s'en rendirent compte la première fois qu'ils rencontrèrent réellement Aizen.

Jusque là, Lelouch et Hiruma avaient croisé quelques fois Aizen, de loin. Le Seireitei était bien trop petit pour que tout le monde ne connaisse pas, au moins de vue, tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines. Mais un soir, ils avaient eu l'occasion de rester un petit moment en présence du capitaine de la cinquième division.

C'était juste une soirée ordinaire où quelques membres de la 11e division et une poignée de vice-capitaines s'étaient réunis pour boire et jouer. Hiruma, qui avait déjà eu le temps d'impressionner certains membres de l'assemblée par sa façon si particulière de jouer au poker (jamais impassible, toujours en train de provoquer et de bluffer outrageusement), avait été invité. Et c'était une des fois où il avait traîné Lelouch avec lui.

La soirée avait commencé depuis quelques temps quand Hinamori et Kira étaient arrivés. En chemin, ils avaient croisé Aizen, et Hinamori avait invité son capitaine adoré à se joindre à eux. Aizen n'était pas resté longtemps. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour boire un verre avec eux et montrer ainsi qu'il ne faisait pas partie des capitaines qui dédaignaient leurs subalternes, mais pas assez pour que l'assemblée se sente mal à l'aise d'avoir à se surveiller en présence d'un de leurs commandants alors qu'ils étaient en repos. Une performance parfaite, digne de sa réputation de capitaine chaleureux et abordable.

Une performance, une interprétation de gentil capitaine qui n'avait pas trompé Lelouch et Hiruma plus de quelques secondes. De surprise, ils avaient failli se trahir tant tout dans l'attitude de Aizen leur hurlait MENSONGE, MENSONGE, MENSONGE.

Mais ils s'étaient contrôlés à temps et c'est à peine s'ils avaient échangé un regard pour confirmer qu'ils avaient bien perçu la même chose.

Aizen, lui, n'avait rien remarqué. Ou plutôt, n'avait rien remarqué si ce n'était qu'ils étaient des petits nouveaux et qu'ils étaient un peu nerveux de se retrouver pour la première fois en compagnie d'un capitaine dans un cadre informel. Aizen, toujours dans son rôle, leur avait adressé quelques mots pour les mettre à l'aise et s'était quand même enquis au passage de la division à laquelle ils appartenaient et depuis combien de temps ils avaient intégré le Gotei 13.

Une fois Aizen parti, Lelouch et Hiruma étaient sûrs de trois choses : Aizen était dangereux, Aizen était bien plus puissant qu'eux, Aizen n'était pas aussi bon menteur qu'eux.

Ils avaient profité du reste de la soirée pour commencer à rassembler des informations sur Aizen. Après tout, ils avaient Hinamori, Kira et Renji sous la main. Tous les trois avaient ou faisait toujours partie de la cinquième division. Et ils avaient assez bu pour que leur langue soit déliée et leur vigilance, relâchée. Lelouch orientait la conversation pendant qu'Hiruma sondait. L'esprit d'une personne contenait une telle masse d'informations que chercher au hasard pouvait prendre des jours et des jours. Trop faire parler une personne sur un sujet pouvait éveiller des doutes. En agissant de concert, ils évitaient ces deux écueils. Lelouch offrait un point d'entrée à Hiruma. C'était suffisant pour qu'Hiruma sonde le bon filon de connaissances et de souvenirs. Et pendant qu'Hiruma explorait, Lelouch faisait dévier la conservation du sujet qui les intéressait.

Au bout de quelques jours, ils devaient convenir qu'Aizen avait parfaitement choisi son masque. En endossant un rôle diamétralement opposé à sa véritable nature, un menteur faisait automatiquement apparaître plus de failles dans son personnage que s'il entremêlait mensonge et vérité. Ce sont ces failles qu'Hiruma et Lelouch avaient immédiatement perçues chez Aizen. Mais de toute évidence, ces failles n'étaient pas assez importantes pour contrebalancer le gros avantage de choisir un rôle de gentil : tout le monde appréciait le capitaine Aizen. Tout le monde parlait facilement au capitaine Aizen qui les écoutait si attentivement en retour.

Aizen, en clair, se tenait au courant de tout ce qui se passait au Seireitei. Lelouch et Hiruma ne pourraient pas gagner une once d'influence sans se faire remarquer par Aizen. Au mieux, Aizen les surveillerait de près, réduisant leur champ de manœuvre. Au pire, Aizen n'aurait aucun mal à les balayer en deux temps trois mouvements avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'acquérir les moyens de le contrer.

Par contre, leur manque de reiatsu et la discrétion de leur shikai les rendaient naturellement invisibles aux yeux d'Aizen. Leur aptitude à la manipulation leur garantissait de maintenir cette invisibilité tout en découvrant les dessins d'Aizen. Leur habitude des stratagèmes et le zanpakuto d'Hiruma leur permettraient aussi de surveiller les agissements d'Aizen sans se faire repérer.

C'est pour cela que s'ils n'écartaient pas encore la possibilité que leur présence au Seireitei soit liée à tout autre chose, ils trouvaient logique de se concentrer sur le capitaine de la cinquième division.

Restait le zanpakuto de Lelouch, le seul élément qui n'avait pas encore trouvé sa place. Lelouch était bien placé pour savoir que son Geass était avant tout un outil de domination. Pourtant, tout le reste indiquait qu'il n'était pas là pour conquérir le pouvoir.

Hiruma et Lelouch en avaient conclu que le jour où ils cesseraient de simplement observer Aizen et où ils seraient amenés à passer à l'action, les facultés du Geass joueraient un rôle déterminant. Lorsqu'ils trouveraient sur quoi ou sur qui était censé agir le Geass, ils trouveraient aussi la raison de leur présence à la Soul Society.

En attendant, ils allaient se fondre dans la masse. La base de leur plan ne changeait pas : ils avaient toujours autant besoin d'accéder à toutes les strates du Seireitei. Cependant, leur but venait de changer. Ce serait un défi pour eux de se contenter d'être des observateurs.

Treize ans après leur arrivée à la Soul Society, Lelouch et Hiruma étaient toujours des shinigamis lambdas au sein de la sixième division. Lelouch avait parfois le privilège de prendre le thé avec le capitaine Kuchiki. On savait que le noble appréciait les manières impeccables et la conversation cultivée du jeune homme. Personne ne prenait ces invitations pour une faveur particulière (d'ailleurs, jamais le capitaine n'avait accordé un traitement spécial à Lelouch en ce qui concernait ses devoirs et ses tâches aux sein de la division), mais juste comme la marque du rang du capitaine Kuchiki : lorsque le capitaine faisait l'effort de s'intéresser au commun des mortels, il allait de soi qu'il n'allait pas côtoyer des rustres.

Il arrivait aussi que Lelouch soit invité à certaines grandes réceptions organisées par la noblesse. Mais ce n'était pas grâce Kuchiki Byakuya. C'est plutôt un concours de circonstances. Lelouch adorait les échecs. Un jour, lors d'un petit tournoi amical et informel, il avait attiré l'attention d'un noble d'un clan mineur. Sans être des maîtres, tous les deux étaient de bons joueurs. Et tout naturellement ils avait décidé de parfaire ensemble leur maîtrise du jeu. De temps en temps, ils organisaient des rencontres avec des joueurs plus expérimentés (dans la plupart des cas, des nobles) pour constater s'ils avaient progressé ou non. Ces quelques relations avec la classe supérieure du Seireitei, que personne n'aurait pu confondre avec une quelconque ascension sociale, expliquaient les cartons d'invitation prestigieux que Lelouch recevait occasionnellement.

Hiruma, lui, était un sacré fêtard. Qu'importe votre division, si vous vouliez vraiment vous amuser lors d'une soirée, il ne fallait pas oublier de convier Hiruma. Il n'était jamais à court de tours pendables ou d'idées amusantes, surtout lorsqu'il avait quelques verres de saké dans le nez. Par contre, il valait mieux se marrer à le regarder créer le spectacle que de participer activement à ses délires. Non parce qu'il était assez barré pour essayer de jouer des tours aux capitaines. Ce n'était jamais vraiment méchant et souvent très drôle, mais invariablement Hiruma se faisait prendre. Il finissait en cellule d'isolement pour quelques jours et une fois sorti, c'était au minimum une semaine de corvées qui l'attendait à la sixième division. Et la sanction était sensiblement la même pour tous les complices qui avaient eu le malheur de se faire prendre eux aussi. Ce genre de traitement n'échaudait en rien Hiruma, qui était toujours prêt à remettre ça à la fête suivante, mais la plupart des autres shinigamis ne possédaient pas son détachement (ou son insouciance).

La contrepartie, c'était qu'il n'avait pas la réputation d'être très fiable lors de missions sérieuses (même si,à bien y regarder, il n'avait jamais vraiment provoqué d'accident ou de fiasco). Par contre, c'est vrai que si on voulait dégoter quelque chose d'un peu particulier, si on avait besoin d'une aide spécifique qu'on n'avait pas sous la main, ou tout bêtement si on souhaitait rentrer en contact avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas, ça pouvait valoir de coup d'en parler à Hiruma. Ça ne marchait pas à chaque fois, Hiruma n'était pas un faiseur de miracles. Mais à force de faire la fête avec tout le monde, bah il connaissait pas mal de monde. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était au courant de tout ce qui se passait au Seireitei, mais il lui arrivait d'avoir l'info dont vous aviez besoin.

Pendant que personne ne se doutait que Lelouch et Hiruma n'étaient pas ce qu'ils prétendaient être, eux, de leur côté avaient bien avancé. Ils avaient découvert qui (ou plutôt quoi) les avaient envoyés à la Soul Society. Ça avait été en fait plus long et difficile que de percer Aizen à jour. Ce dernier n'avait plus beaucoup de secrets pour eux. Ses plans de trahison, sa soif de dépasser les limites des shinigamis, ses expériences d'hollowfication, ses deux acolytes, sa recherche de l'Hogyoku, la clé…..

Hiruma et Lelouch attendaient qu'Aizen passe à l'action. Ils attendaient que les événements soient assez enclenchés pour qu'ils puissent à leur tour se mettre en mouvement. Ils n'étaient pas là pour empêcher les choses de se produire. Ce qui arrivait ou n'arrivait pas dans cet univers n'était pas de leur ressort.

S'ils avaient eu des doutes à ce sujet, la découverte de leur bankai se serait chargée de les balayer. Enfin, surtout le Bankai de Lelouch. Toutes les limites imposées par son shikai disparaissaient. Il pouvait donner une chaîne de commandes au lieu d'un seul ordre, il fallait juste que le cette chaîne ne soit pas interrompue. Plus de problème de temps, plus de problème de différence de reiatsu. Sauf pour une catégorie de personnes très réduite : les personnes ayant un reiatsu vraiment très, très élevé. En gros, Aizen, Yamamoto, Ukitake, Unohana et Kyoraku. Le Geass de Lelouch était limité de telle façon qu'il pouvait tout faire hormis s'opposer à Aizen ou se servir des seules personnes assez puissantes pour le contrer. Son zanpakuto lui avait même annoncé très clairement cette limite, et Lelouch l'avait confirmé en essayant de se servir (discrètement) du Geass sur le Capitaine Ukitake.

C'était étrange, car lorsqu'il utilisait son Geass sur le matériel et l'immatériel, Lelouch était capable de contrôler des quantités de reaitsu plus importantes que celles que possédaient ces capitaines. Le bankai de Lelouch transformait réellement son Geass en pouvoir absolu qui balayait toute notion de puissance.

Lelouch avait demandé à Hiruma de sonder son bankai. C'était là qu'ils avaient découvert qu'un sceau avait été placé sur le Geass de Lelouch. Hiruma avait déterminé que le sceau était d'autant plus puissant qu'il était très spécifique. Il ne scellait qu'une toute petite partie du Geass de Lelouch. Après tout, ça ne concernait qu'une poignée d'êtres conscients. Sur un pouvoir capable contrôler toute une dimension, voire plusieurs, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Mais le message était on ne peut plus limpide.

Quinze ans après leur arrivée à la Soul Society, Lelouch et Hiruma commençaient à sérieusement trouver le temps long. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils avaient assisté à la débâcle du retour de Rukia et de son exécution.

Bon, ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'être atterrés par le comportement des capitaines (même si ce chaos leur rendait autant service qu'à Aizen). Un vrai désastre. Le seul aveuglement compréhensible était celui de Kuchiki Byakuya. Pour lui, la situation était bien trop personnelle, mettant en jeu deux serments qui avaient déterminé sa conduite pendant cinquante ans avant de devenir subitement contradictoires. Kuchiki Byakuya avait eu tort, mais des circonstances atténuantes excusaient sa conduite.

Les autres, soit ne s'étaient pas posés de questions, soit avaient senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais avaient agi en dépit du bon sens. Dans le lot, seuls deux capitaines avaient cherché à comprendre ce qui se passait. Personne n'avait songé à se concerter (Ukitake et Kyoraku ne comptaient pas, leur association étant devenu comme une seconde nature depuis le temps). En bref, tout le monde n'en n'avait fait qu'à sa tête pour des raisons qui leur étaient propre, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le résultat n'était pas glorieux.

D'accord, ce résultat était en grande partie dû aux agissements d'Aizen. Cependant, ce manque d'unité, cette incapacité à réagir de façon efficace en temps de crise était le plus grand échec de Yamamoto. Yamamoto était peut-être le meilleur guerrier de tout le Seireitei mais en tant que leader, il valait pas grand chose. Non seulement il n'avait nourri aucun soupçon envers Aizen, mais le manque de coordination chez les capitaines dissidents dévoilait un style de commandement qui favorisait les fractures. Parce que Yamamoto préférait avoir 12 individus sous ses ordres plutôt qu'une équipe, aucun des capitaines n'avait été en mesure de rattraper l'erreur dans laquelle s'était fourvoyé leur chef.

Le jour de l'exécution, Hiruma et Lelouch avaient hésité à assister aux événements aux premières loges. Ils ne voulaient pas faire l'erreur de rompre trop tôt leur invisibilité. Mais ils avaient tellement attendu ce moment que finalement, ils avaient intercepté leur capitaine juste après son combat avec Renji.

Au demeurant, ce combat avait été une vraie torture pour eux. Ils savaient que sur le long terme, ce combat serait bénéfique pour leurs capitaine et leur vice-capitaine... si Renji y survivait. Ils en avaient presque prié les dieux auxquels ils ne croyaient pas pour qu'un miracle épargne la vie du lieutenant. Ils étaient à deux doigts de se charger eux-mêmes de ramener Renji parmi les vivants lorsqu'ils avaient senti l'approche d'Hanatarou. Et c'est rassurés qu'ils avaient abordé leur capitaine.

C'est Lelouch qui avait formulé leur requête. En s'exprimant avec les bonnes manières qui plaisaient tant à leur capitaine, Lelouch avait expliqué qu'ils comprenaient la noblesse de l'attitude de Byakuya, qu'au vus de sa position, son devoir était de ne demander aucun traitement de faveur pour sa sœur. Lelouch avait ensuite souligné qu'ils n'étaient que des membres insignifiants de la sixième division, mais que ce serait un immense honneur pour eux de montrer le respect que leur inspirait leur capitaine en étant présents lors de l'exécution.

Un passage de pommade en règle qui avait fonctionné à merveille (en même temps, au bout de huit ans de préparations, ça aurait été malheureux qu'ils ne sachent pas comment manipuler leur capitaine le moment venu).

Puis, l'arrivée en fanfare de Kurosaki Ichigo avait clarifié deux trois petites choses pour Lelouch et Hiruma. Entre autres, que s'ils en connaissait un rayon sur les desseins d'Aizen, depuis le début, on les avait mis dans une situation qui les avait empêchés de saisir le tableau d'ensemble.

Hiruma et Lelouch avaient une nouvelle fois serré les dents en assistant au deuxième combat de leur capitaine de la journée. Et enfin, le vrai spectacle avait commencé. Aizen s'était dévoilé, ne leur apprenant rien qu'ils ne sachent déjà. Surtout, Aizen avait enfin mis au jour le Hogyoku. Et quand Hiruma avait lancé ses capteurs sur le Hogyoku (le manque de contrôle d'Ichigo sur son reiatsu leur offrant un camouflage parfait), ils avaient enfin eu une réponse claire. Á ce stade, cette réponse tenait plus de la confirmation que de la découverte, mais bon, ils étaient quand même très satisfaits de ne pas s'être trompés.

Comme les autres shinigamis présents, ils avaient assisté, impuissants, au départ des trois capitaines renégats. Comme les autres Shinigamis, ils avaient profité des mois suivants pour se préparer. Le plus dur avait été de trouver un moyen de suivre des combats sur plusieurs champs de bataille distincts. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'Aizen cherchât à diviser les forces du Gotei 13.

Le bankai d'Hiruma lui permettait de matérialiser des capteurs sous forme de micro caméras, mais le vrai défi était de maintenir un canal de réception ouvert entre deux dimensions. Ils avaient fait leur premier test sur les shinigamis envoyés dans le monde humain. Ils leur était vite apparu qu'il fallait améliorer la mobilité des capteurs et en ce qui concernait le canal de réception, l'utilisation du bankai de Lelouch était nécessaire. Les capteurs que Rukia et Renji avaient embarqués sans le savoir au Hueco Mundo s'étaient révélés nettement plus performants. Une commande d'Hiruma et ils se divisaient et se fixaient sur une nouvelle cible. Tous les capteurs se servaient du même canal de réception créé et maintenu par le bankai de Lelouch qui lui permettait de commander à l'immatériel, et donc en l'occurrence, les ondes. La deuxième vague de shinigamis, envoyée au Hueco Mundo, avait embarqué le même type de capteurs.

Puis, Hiruma et Lelouch n'avaient eu aucun mal à se « cacher » dans la fausse Karakura. Ils étaient arrivés un peu après le début des combats autour des piliers. Tout le monde avait dû sentir leur présence, mais bon, tout le monde avait aussi autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper de deux shinigamis au reiatsu aussi faible, d'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient postés à une certaine distance des combats.

Les informations qu'ils avaient collectées sur tous les combats (ainsi que sur certains espadas) leur servirent à mettre au point les derniers détails de leur plan . Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à déterminer le bon moment.

Ils n'avaient pas hésité une seconde à suivre Aizen à la Soul Society dans la vraie ville de Karakura. Là, ils avaient assisté à la transformation finale d'Aizen. Ichigo n'était toujours pas dans les parages. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Ils s'avancèrent vers Aizen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Action**

Aizen remarqua très vite les deux shinigamis qui venaient vers lui. Ces deux- là ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Hiruma Youchi et Lelouch Lamperouge. Ils appartenaient à la sixième division. Aizen ne s'était pas spécialement amusé à retenir les noms de tous les shinigamis du Gotei 13, mais il avait une bonne mémoire. Et puis tout le monde connaissait Hiruma, le bouffon préféré du Seireitei. Il avait bien ri quand, après une farce de trop à l'encontre de Tousen, le jeune homme dissipé s'était retrouvé à subir régulièrement les discours moralisateurs du capitaine de la neuvième division.

Lamperouge était plus effacé, mais Aizen se souvenait qu'il faisait partie des shinigamis que Gin aimait particulièrement titiller. Lamperouge était si poli, si convenable…si coincé. Et c'était tellement facile pour Gin de le déstabiliser, de l'embarrasser. Gin adorait jouer au chat avec ce genre de petites souris.

Aizen était vaguement curieux. Ça n'avait aucune importance qu'ils soient là, ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose contre lui, mais c'était quand même surprenant de les trouver ici.

- Lelouch Lamperouge, Hiruma Youchi, vous choisissez des lieux bien étranges pour vous balader. La fausse Karakura et maintenant la vraie ville.

- Ah, j'étais sûr qu'on se ferait repérer, dit Hiruma

- Évidemment. Personne ne s'est occupé de vous, car vous n'êtes que des insectes insignifiants, répondit Aizen.

- T'entends ça, Lelouch, des insectes insignifiants…. KekekekeKeKEKEKEKEKE

- Hiruma, tu rigoles trop, dit Lelouch qui avait pourtant lui aussi un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est bien d'être joyeux à deux doigts de la mort, dit Aizen.

Aizen fit un pas et….. culbuta en arrière ? Qu'est-ce que…. ? Aizen se redressa, essaya de nouveau d'avancer. Il bloqua contre quelque chose. Une barrière ? Il essaya de se déplacer sur les cotés et vers l'arrière. Puis il essaya de bondir, puis de briser le sol sous ses pas. Bloqué à chaque fois.

Il observa Hiruma et Lamperouge. Les deux vermisseaux tapaient sur des claviers ? Oh, ils avaient dû piquer une invention de la douzième division. Ah là là, ces insectes…. Il y en avait toujours pour se croire plus malins que les autres. Bon, Aizen voulait bien admettre que la structure de cette barrière était intéressante. Ce n'était pas du Kido, ça c'était certain. La barrière était constituée d'air ? Une compression, peut-être ?

Aizen arrêta brusquement de s'intéresser à la barrière. Hiruma ne tapait plus sur son clavier. Et la ville de Karakura avait disparu, ne laissant que Matsumoto sur place.

- Et de un, dit Hiruma en se remettant à tapoter.

Lamperouge s'arrêta de tapoter à son tour. Et les shinigamis et vizards qu'Aizen avait laissés dans la fausse Karakura apparurent (sauf Unohana), ainsi que Starrk et Halibel. Ils étaient tous aussi mal en point qu'il les avait laissés. Et il manquait Ichigo et Isshin. Lamperouge se remit à tapoter.

Aizen observa plus attentivement Hiruma et Lamperouge. Ils avaient le même niveau de reiatsu qu'il leur avait toujours connu, c'est-à-dire qu'il était toujours aussi faible. Leur zanpakutos étaient accrochés à leur ceinture, non dégainés. Donc, ils n'avaient toujours pas découvert leur shikai. Aizen rectifia ses conclusions : Urahara avait confié une de ses inventions à ces deux vermisseaux.

Les shinigamis qui se trouvaient dans le Hueco Mundo apparurent à leur tour. Puis Ulquiorra. Puis Grimmjow.

Bon, Aizen n'avait rien contre les réunions, mais il avait une clé à créer. Il donna plusieurs coups sur la barrière. Á force de frapper il sentait la barrière se fissurer. Il était sur le point de se libérer quand Lamperouge apparut devant lui et posa ses mains sur la barrière.

- Ne cède pas ! dit Lelouch.

Et instantanément, la barrière se ressouda. Lelouch ne s'attarda pas et s'approcha des shinigamis et des vizards mal en point. Avant que Lamperouge ne lui tourne le dos, Aizen avait aperçu un symbole sur les paumes du shinigami. Ça ressemblait à des ailes ? Curieux malgré lui, il observa le manège de Lamperouge. Il ne reprit pas son clavier. Au lieu de ça, il passait de shinigami en vizard en shinigami. Il apposait ses mains sur leur corps et ordonnait : « Guéris ! » ou « Vis ! Guéris ! » ou « Que ton âme réinvestisse cette enveloppe. Vis! ». Et un à un, shinigamis et vizards se redressaient, désorientés.

Aizen frappa de toutes ses forces sur la barrière. Il lui fallut plusieurs coups, mais ça y était, il était libre. Cette fois-ci, Lamperouge n'avait pas reformé la barrière. Aizen fit trois pas…. Et se retrouva de nouveau bloqué. Ça commençait à bien faire. Aizen se déchaîna contre la seconde barrière… qui s'avéra être bien plus solide que la première.

Aizen reporta son attention sur les shinigamis. Hiruma continuait de tapoter. Lamperouge continuait de jouer à Jésus. Et tous les shinigamis semblaient aussi perplexes que lui, même Kurotsuchi et Urahara.

- Je dois admettre que vos pouvoirs sont intéressants, dit Aizen en s'adressant à Lelouch et Hiruma. Mais vous espérez me battre en ressuscitant une armée que j'ai déjà vaincue ? Allons, allons. Même si vous avez encore quelques surprises dans votre manche, vous n'êtes pas assez naïfs pour croire qu'un bouffon dont tout le Seireitei se moque et qu'une petite souris qui n'arrive même pas à s'échapper quand Gin la tripote puissent faire le poids face à moi.

- Tu crois qu'il essaye de pousser nos boutons pour qu'on s'énerve ? demanda Hiruma à Lelouch, sans cesser de s'activer sur son clavier.

- Pff, il n'a toujours pas percuté, répondit Lelouch. Tu es décevant, Aizen. On pensait sincèrement que tu saisirais plus vite.

Hiruma et Lelouch braquèrent leur regard sur Aizen. Des regards à la fois détachés et moqueurs. Les regards de ceux qui savaient, mais ne disaient pas, de ceux qui …..et soudain, Aizen les reconnut. Hiruma et Lelouch étaient… comme lui. Des menteurs, des manipulateurs. Tout ce qu'il savait sur eux, tout ce qu'il croyait savoir sur eux, tout était faux.

- Bingo, il a enfin tilté, dit Lelouch. Mais, tu admettras que ça ne compte pas, Aizen. On t'as aidé. Nous, on a compris qui tu étais dès la première fois où on t'as rencontré.

Autour d'eux, les shinigamis, qui avaient décidément du mal à appréhender leur changement brutal de situation, ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation. C'est qu'ils n'auraient pas été contre l'idée de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Aizen ne répliqua pas et se remit à frapper la seconde barrière. Comme pour la première, Lelouch vient poser ses mains sur la paroi invisible juste avant qu'elle ne se brise et ordonna « Ne cède pas ! ». Aizen se remis aussitôt à cogner de plus belle.

- La partie débute vraiment maintenant, constata Lelouch.

Ce dernier s'approcha des arrancars et les ressuscita de la même manière que les shinigamis.

- C'est bon, dit Hiruma.

Aizen constata du coin de l'œil que Kyoraku, Ukitake, Yamamoto, Soifon, Matsumoto, Renji et Hinamori se redressaient à leur tour bien que Lelouch ne se soit pas approché d'eux. La seconde barrière venait de céder. Aizen ne fut pas surpris quand, trois pas plus loin, il rencontra une troisième barrière.

- Nous sommes tous présents, annonça Lelouch à la cantonade. On n'a pas vraiment le temps de vous expliquer, car les barrières ne retiendront plus très longtemps Aizen. On vous demande juste de nous obéir.

Un concert de protestations s'éleva de l'assistance.

- Silence ! tonna Lelouch.

Le silence qui se fit ne devait rien au Geass de Lelouch. Ne pouvant se permettre un ordre malencontreux, il avait préféré re-sceller complètement son zanpakuto. Il s'était servi de son bankai pour une partie des personnes présentes, mais pas sur toutes. Et il aurait certainement à croiser le regard de tout le monde dans les prochaines minutes.

Si tout le monde s'était tu, c'est que tout le monde avait été scotché par l'autorité qu'avait dégagée Lelouch avec un simple mot.

Hiruma prit la parole. Il s'adressa tout d'abord aux arrancars:

- Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Halibel, Starrk et Lilinette, que diriez-vous de changer de camp ? Grimmjow, tu ne pourras pas prendre ta revanche sur Ichigo si tu continues à être du côté d'Aizen. Dès qu'il aura crée la clé, Aizen compte le dévorer. Mais pour le moment, Ichigo est encore bien vivant et tu pourrais l'être aussi. Ulquiorra, tu n'as pas eu le temps d'éprouver ton cœur et ce n'est certainement pas auprès d'Aizen que tu pourras en expérimenter les sentiments. Halibel, un sacrifice qui n'a pas de sens est au choix de la stupidité ou un concours de circonstances. Tu es sûre qu'Aizen t'aie offert un sens ? Starrk, Aizen t'as déjà prouvé qu'il n'avait pas mieux à t'offrir que des collègues qui se foutaient complètement d'être tes compagnons. Dans notre camp, j'en connais au moins deux qui seraient prêt à t'accueillir à bras ouverts avec Lilinette, et à devenir vos amis. Tous les cinq, vous avez une poignée de minutes pour vous décider.

- Ça suffit, insolent, intervint Yamamoto. Tes farces vont beaucoup trop loin.

- La ferme fucking commandant à deux balles, répliqua Hiruma. Ton arrogance et ton incompétence ont mené deux fois le Seireitei à la défaite. T'as plus voix au chapitre. Contente-toi d'être le plus fort des shinigamis, ce sera suffisant.

Lelouch repéra qu'Aizen était sur le point de briser la troisième barrière. Il passa silencieusement en shikai et murmura le plus discrètement possible « bankai » en se dirigeant vers la barrière. Son « Ne cède pas ! » coupa efficacement court à ce qu'aurait pu répliquer Yamato.

Hiruma en profita pour commencer à s'adresser aux shinigamis.

- Hinamori, tu n'es pas un jouet juste bon à être transpercé. Tu le sais. C'est le moment de leur prouver. Ikkaku, tout le monde sait que tu possède un bankai, enfin maintenant tout le monde le sait….Kekekeke.

- Espèce d'enfoiré, rugit Ikkaku.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà oublié la leçon de ton combat pour le pilier, contra Hiruma. Je te rappelle que tu as une défaite à te faire pardonner. Yumichaka, la honte ne recèle aucune beauté.

- Je n'ai pas honte !

- Vraiment ? répondit Hiruma narquois avant d'enchaîner. Iba, t'en as pas marre, de l'ombre ? Kira, c'est pas le moment d'arrêter de relever la tête. Hisagi, quand est-ce que tu te rendras compte que ta force n'est pas ta peur, mais ta faculté à dépasser ta peur à chaque fois que c'est nécessaire ? Kenpachi, je peux savoir pourquoi t'as pas encore enlevé ton bandeau ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne trouve pas Aizen assez coriace ! Hitsuguya, Matsumuto, ce n'est pas en voulant régler vos comptes que vous accomplirez votre devoir, par contre en faisant votre devoir, y a moyen que vous régliez vos comptes.

Aizen brisa la troisième barrière. Et se retrouva face à la quatrième.

Hiruma enchaîna sans sourciller.

- Kyoraku, Ukitake, si y en a qui peuvent prouver l'équation 2 + 4 = 1, c'est bien vous. C'est le moment ou jamais d'essayer. Capitaine Kuchiki, Renji, le chemin a été chaotique, vous avez bien mérité de vous lancer dans la bataille ensemble en tant que lieutenant et capitaine, non ? Rukia, tu as déjà prouvé plusieurs fois ta force de caractère, je sais que tu n'hésiteras pas. Vizards, Urahara, Yoruichi, Soifon, Komamura, on vous offre une seconde chance contre Aizen. C'est suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? Lelouch et moi, on vous demande de nous obéir, mais au fond, le seul ordre qu'on va vous donner se résume en deux mots : attaquer Aizen.

Ça aurait été plus simple de commencer par là, ils auraient perdu moins de temps. Mais c'est Hiruma qui allait mener la bataille. Hiruma, à qui personne ne faisait confiance en tant que shinigami. Il fallait qu'ils sacrifient ces quelques instants pour ébranler l'image que les shinigamis avaient d'Hiruma.

- Arrancars, vous joignez-vous à nous ? demanda pour finir Hiruma.

- Ce n'est pas Aizen qui nous a réssucités, c'est vous deux n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ulquiorra.

- Oui, approuva Hiruma.

- Même si Aizen nous a abandonnés, c'est très risqué comme idée, fit simplement remarquer Halibel.

- Bien sur que oui, répondit Hiruma en souriant de toutes ses dents pointues, mais on projette de s'attaquer à Aizen d'ici une poignée de secondes de toute façon. On peut difficilement faire plus risqué. Au point où on en est, un peu plus, un peu moins, ça ne change pas grand-chose.

- C'est bon, j'accepte, déclara Grimmjow.

Starrk regarda Kyoraku et Ukitake. Ces derniers lui sourirent. Il regarda Lilinette, qui hocha la tête.

- Lilinette et moi, on accepte.

- Inoue Orihime est-elle toujours vivante ? demanda Ulquiorra.

- Pour l'instant, oui.

- J'accepte, dit simplement Ulquiorra.

- Puis-je ne choisir aucun camp ? demanda Halibel.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Halibel, si tu as sacrifié même l'espoir, c'est vrai que ça ne sert à rien, répondit Hiruma. Si Aizen l'emporte, il ne restera aucun camp de toute façon.

- C'est…. d'accord, j'accepte.

- Parfait.

Pour la quatrième fois, Lelouch ordonna « Ne cède pas ! ».

De leur côté, les vizards et les shinigamis étaient un peu absourdis. Les plus déboussolés étaient les shinigamis qui connaissaient le mieux Lelouch et Hiruma. Ils n'arrivaient pas à réconcilier l'image qu'ils avaient d'eux avec leur attitude présente. Cependant, avec Aizen dans leur champ de vision, personne n'avait envie de perdre son temps à décortiquer la situation actuelle. On leur offrait une nouvelle occasion, ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche.

- Guerriers du Gotei 13, Vizards, Arrancars, écoutez-moi ! dit Lelouch d'une voix forte et impérieuse. Vous connaissez tous la puissance d'Aizen. Vous savez que vous avez peu de chances de le battre. Si vous décidez néanmoins de l'attaquer, ne le faites pas en pensant que vous n'avez pas le choix. Faites-le parce que c'est le seul choix qui vous convienne. Aizen n'est pas tout-puissant. Il aimerait vous le faire croire, comme il voudrait vous faire croire qu'il a tout anticipé. Mais c'est faux ! Vous l'avez peut-être entendu dire à Kurosaki Ichigo qu'il avait orchestré tous ses combats, que Kurosaki devait le développement de ses capacités au talent de manipulateur d'Aizen. Foutaises ! Peut-être que l'enchaînement des combats de Kurosaki est un peu trop idéal pour être naturel. Mais souvenez-vous qu'il y a d'autres forces à l'œuvre dans cet univers. Des forces qu'Aizen ne contrôle pas ! Notre présence ici en est la preuve. Hiruma et moi-même sommes des imposteurs, nous vous avons menti pendant 15 ans, mais ne doutez pas que nous soyons là pour infliger une défaite à Aizen. Et cette défaite sera votre victoire ! Cette bataille ne connaîtra pas la même issue que les précédentes, car pour la première fois, vous allez vous battre sans qu'Aizen l'aie prévu. Nous…

- _Yo, la fucking compagnie ! lança Hiruma. Faites comme si vous continuiez d'écouter Lelouch. Je communique avec vous au travers de mon bankai. Aizen ne peut pas m'entendre. Ce qui tombe bien puisque je vais vous exposer la stratégie de la bataille. Aizen n'a plus que deux barrières à briser. Lorsqu'il émergera de la cinquième barrière, l'idée n'est pas de vous précipiter tous en même temps. Vous allez y aller par vagues. C'est moi qui vous indiquerai l'ordre d'assaut. Ne vous inquiétez pas du zanpakuto d'Aizen. Lelouch et moi, on est immunisé contre son hypnose. En fait, aucune attaque qui utilise les illusions ou la perturbation des perceptions ne marchent sur nous. C'est lié aux capacités de nos zanpakutos qui nous permettent de modifier le réel. Lancez vos attaques selon ce que vous indique vos yeux, je me chargerai de rectifier les positions pour que vous touchiez bien Aizen et non pas une illusion_.

— Pardon ? — Mais c'était quoi, les pouvoirs de ces deux-là ? — Comment est-ce que personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien ? — Pourquoi Hiruma et Lelouch n'étaient pas intervenus plus tôt….

Si Hiruma perçut ce tourbillon de confusion et d'indignation dans les pensées de son auditoire, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- _Lelouch et moi, on est là pour détruire le Hogyoku. On y arrivera si vous occupez Aizen assez longtemps. Une fois le Hogyoku détruit, on improvisera. L'idéal serait qu'Aizen soit assez diminué physiquement et moralement pour décider de se retirer. Sinon, faudra de nouveau gagner du temps jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kurosaki._

Aizen brisa la quatrième barrière et se retrouva face à la cinquième, la dernière.

- _Yamamoto, vous restez en arrière. Vous êtes le dernier rempart au cas où tout se passe mal. Rukia, on t'a fait venir ici parce nous avons besoin du plus de monde possible, mais on préférerait ne pas avoir besoin de te faire participer aux combats. Au pire, n'hésite pas à fuir et à rejoindre Inoue, Chad, Ishida ainsi que la Captaine Unohana qu'on a transportée à Karakura. Comme ses amis humains, tu es importante pour Kurosaki Ichigo. Et au bout du compte, Kurosaki est notre joker à tous. On ne voudrait pas le déstabiliser bêtement en te mettant trop en danger._

La cinquième barrière était en train de céder.

- _Oups, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Que tout le monde prenne sa forme la plus puissante. Sauf Soifon, Ukitake et Kyoraku. Vous trois, restez en mode Shikai._

- …Shinigamis ! Vizards ! Arrancars ! Emparez-vous de l'imprévu ! Faites de ce combat le chant de votre liberté ! conclut Lelouch.

- OUI, répondirent-ils tous (au fond, qu'auraient-ils pu bien dire d'autre ?)

Les secondes suivantes furent un brouhaha de commandes et une explosion intense de reiatsu alors que tous les guerriers à l'exception de Yamamoto libéraient leur puissance.

Hiruma et Lelouch regardèrent leur armée. Oui, leurs soldats étaient fin prêts. Il ne manquait plus que la touche finale.

- Bankai, clama Hiruma.

Son uniforme de shinigami laissa place à un pantalon noir ajusté et un tee-shirt de la même couleur. Ses cheveux qui lui tombaient habituellement aux épaules, se redressèrent dans une coiffure tout en pics, révélant ses oreilles aux extrémités pointues et aux lobes ornés d'anneaux. Un fusil mitrailleur avait remplacé son sabre.

- Blacknote, Matrice du Réel.

-Bankai, clama à son tour Lelouch.

Tout comme pour Hiruma, sa tenue se modifia. Pantalon blanc. Longue tunique blanche à revers bleus, décorée d'or et de rubis, maintenue par une ceinture bleue sertie elle aussi d'or et d'un énorme rubis en son centre. Son sabre avait été remplacé par une épée à la garde ouvragée.

- Geass, Verbe Divin.

Dans un autre contexte leur nouvelle apparence aurait pu déclencher un fou rire général. Entre la tenue trop ordinaire d'Hiruma et celle trop recherchée de Lelouch, l'absence notable d'augmentation de reiatsu, les noms incongrus et des armes qui semblaient tout sauf dangereuses, il aurait été facile de prendre les bankais d'Hiruma et de Lelouch pour des parodies.

Mais, après avoir été témoins de ce dont les deux shinigamis étaient capables d'accomplir en quelques minutes (des facultés de transportation inédites, des capacités de guérison supérieures à toutes de la quatrième division et Inoué réunis, une méthode d'emprisonnement plus efficace que les formules de kido les plus élevées, un moyen de communication proche de la télépathie pure), ces bankais soulignaient à quel point Hiruma et Lelouch étaient différents. Leur pouvoir ne ressemblait à rien de connu.

En fait, ces transformations, c'était de la poudre aux yeux. La forme réelle des bankais d'Hiruma et Lelouch étaient tout aussi invisibles que celles de leur shikai. Hiruma avait libéré son bankai avant même le début des affrontements dans la fausse Karakura (et en réalité, depuis la trahison d'Aizen, il n'avait presque jamais re-scellé son bankai) et quant à Lelouch, il n'avait pas arrêté de passer de forme en forme (scellé, shikai, bankai) depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la vraie Karakura.

Cependant, ce n'était pas par simple vanité qu'ils avaient modifié leur allure. Tout d'abord, la théâtralité (celle d'un tragédien pour Lelouch et celle d'un prestidigitateur pour Hiruma) faisait partie intégrante de leur mode de fonctionnement. Ensuite, être enfin libre d'endosser à nouveau ces tenues leur donnait l'impression de renaître, de se dépouiller de 15 ans de contraintes et d'immobilisme.

Le bankai d'Hiruma leur permettait si facilement ce genre d'esbroufe (comme le clavier d'Hiruma dont il n'avait en fait pas besoin ou le symbole du Geass sur les paumes de Lelouch qui ne servait à rien, à part entretenir une certaine confusion) qu'ils ne s'étaient pas privés. Un vrai petit bijou, ce bankai. Il transformait la base de données du shikai d'Hiruma en matrice. Une matrice composée de lignes de codes, de programmes et de systèmes d'exploitation. Á la manière d'un informaticien, d'un programmeur, Hiruma pouvait modifier cette matrice. Et toute modification se répercutait instantanément sur le réel, car la matrice n'était pas un univers virtuel, elle n'était pas non plus une simple représentation, elle était la réalité. Enfin, plus exactement elle était la réalité qu'elle avait captée / capturée grâce aux informations qui lui avaient été fournies.

Il allait donc sans dire que pour être vraiment efficace, le bankai d'Hiruma nécessitait une quantité de données phénoménale. Hiruma pouvait alimenter la matrice grâce à ses capteurs (bien plus efficaces, nombreux et discrets sous forme bankai que sous forme shikai), mais aussi en rentrant manuellement des données. Ce qui lui avait permis, en matérialisant un clavier relié à la matrice, de mettre Lelouch à contribution.

Si au début, Lelouch ne s'était occupé que de que la saisie, il avait acquis une connaissance assez fine de la matrice pour pouvoir aussi faire de la programmation. Hiruma devait seulement ouvrir au préalable le bon système ou le bon programme et qu'il valide le travail de Lelouch afin de l'intégrer à la matrice. Un vrai gain de temps.

Parce que oui, le gros point noir du bankai d'Hiruma, c'était la lenteur et la complexité des préparations requises, surtout pour être utilisé en situation de combat. Car qui dit combat, dit adversaire et qui dit adversaire dit généralement être conscient. Et sérieusement, capter et programmer le conscient, c'était la plaie.

D'accord, qui dit combat dit aussi normalement terrains, armes, ressources etc…toute une myriade de paramètres pour lesquels Hiruma pouvait préparer à l'avance des applications capables de modifier la matrice en un clic. C'était suffisant pour un combat face à un hollow ou un shinigami ordinaire. Face à quelqu'un de la trempe d'Aizen, c'était nettement insuffisant.

Le problème, ce n'était pas le zanpakuto d'Aizen. En shikai comme en bankai, les cinq sens d'Hiruma faisaient partie des capteurs de son zanpakuto. Cela aurait pu être un des points faibles du zanpakuto d'Hiruma, les attaques manipulant les perceptions ou les illusions auraient pu devenir des formes de virus. Sauf que les capteurs d'Hiruma n'avaient pas la capacité de capter autre chose que le réel et ses sens ne faisaient pas exception. Rien ne pouvait prendre possession des sens d'Hiruma dans la mesure où rien ne pouvait faire percevoir à Hiruma autre chose que la réalité.

Entre parenthèses, le Geass de Lelouch le protégeait lui aussi de ce type d'attaque. Ou plus exactement, en y ayant installé sa manifestation, le Geass protégeait les yeux de Lelouch, et donc sa vision. Un autre Geass aurait pu passer ce barrage (il en avait eu assez de fois la preuve dans son monde d'origine), mais dans cet univers, il était l'unique détenteur de ce pouvoir. Un seul de ses sens échappait aux illusions, mais c'était suffisant pour que ses capacités intellectuelles entrent en jeu et qu'il reconstruise une perception correcte de la réalité.

Bref, pour en revenir à Aizen, si un combattant était assez doué et rapide pour s'adapter aux modifications de l'environnement généré par la matrice, ça devenait difficile pour Hiruma d'éviter de se faire couper en deux. Après tout, la matrice n'était pas une arme à proprement parler et elle ne disposait pas d'une forme d'attaque pure. Avec les années et l'accroissement de la matrice, Hiruma en était arrivé à un point où il pouvait matérialiser et diriger des attaques puissantes (certaines qui appartenaient aux meilleurs shinigamis du Seireitei, d'autres qu'il avait lui-même inventées), mais toujours par le biais de la matrice. Son niveau de reiatsu ne lui permettait pas de contrôler directement de fortes charges d'énergie spirituelle. Face à un combattant expérimenté, ses attaques manquaient de fluidité, de rapidité, d'âme.

Il avait bien essayé d'augmenter, au moins temporairement, son niveau de reiatsu, mais à chaque fois le surplus de reiatsu avait été immédiatement rejeté par la matrice. De façon plus globale, la matrice rejetait toute modification profonde d'Hiruma. Il pouvait modifier la couleur de ses yeux ou de ses cheveux si ça lui chantait, mais il ne pouvait pas par exemple changer son métabolisme. C'était un système de protection de la matrice, car toute modification trop profonde menaçait sa stabilité.

Donc assez logiquement, Hiruma avait pensé à manipuler les exécutants des attaques plutôt que les attaques en elles-mêmes. La matrice était idéale pour qu'Hiruma devienne le marionnettiste du champ de bataille. Et c'est là qu'on en revenait à la problématique du conscient. L'enveloppe corporelle, le reiatsu et les techniques de combat ne posaient pas de problème. Mais comment transcrire une « âme » en lignes de code binaire et en algorithmes ? Réponse, très difficilement, et très lentement, en la copiant bout par bout.

Aucune extrapolation, aucune reconstruction virtuelle n'était permise. Il fallait s'approcher au plus près du sujet et lancer les capteurs dans toute l'étendue de son esprit, ne laissant aucun recoin inexploré jusque dans les tréfonds de l'inconscient. Et une fois que la matrice avait enregistré cette cartographie exhaustive d'une âme, ce n'était pas fini, car un esprit était en perpétuelle modification et ces modifications ne pouvaient être calculées par aucun programme. Il fallait donc régulièrement effectuer des mises à jour, le tout sans qu'Hiruma et ses capteurs ne se fassent repérer.

Vu l'ampleur de la tâche, Hiruma et Lelouch avaient décidé de se concentrer sur une poignée de shinigamis. Leur premier cobaye avait été Renji. Encore sixième siège de la onzième division à l'époque, Hiruma et Lelouch l'avaient choisi, parce que son caractère sociable en faisait quelqu'un de facile à approcher. Ils entretenaient déjà de bonnes relations avec lui, il n'avait donc pas fallu grand chose pour qu'ils deviennent amis.

Dès qu'Hiruma était en compagnie de Renji, il lançait ses capteurs. Les sondages progressaient lentement mais sûrement, quand Renji avait fini par percevoir qu'il ressentait une sensation un peu étrange quand il était en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis. Renji n'avait pas perdu de temps pour confronter Hiruma et Lelouch.

Lelouch et Hiruma avaient expliqué (faussement) penauds, que pour se sentir enfin des shinigamis utiles, ils avaient pensé qu'ils pourraient exploiter leur faible niveau de reiatsu. Leurs attaques ne seraient jamais puissantes, mais s'ils arrivaient à les dissimuler complètement, peut-être que ça pourrait servir à quelque chose. Honnêtement, ils n'en n'étaient pas encore au point où ils pouvaient lancer de vraies attaques, mais ils arrivaient à cacher de mieux en mieux de faibles manipulations de reiatsu. Ça prendrait du temps, mais s'ils s'entraînaient, ils étaient sûrs d'y arriver. Mais tant que ce n'était pas au point, ils ne voulaient rien dévoiler, surtout pas à leur camarade de la sixième division. Ils voulaient pouvoir leur faire une surprise et les rendre fiers d'eux et donc ils s'entraînaient toujours pendant leur temps libre. Et pendant que Lelouch et Hiruma, toujours plus (faussement) gênés, s'empêtraient (tout aussi faussement) dans leurs explications, Renji avait éclaté de rire.

Merveilleux Renji, qui les avait traités d'idiots et qui leur avait dit qu'ils auraient dû lui en parler plus tôt. Adorable Renji qui avait accepté qu'ils s'exercent sur lui si, en échange, ils s'entraînaient régulièrement aux techniques classiques de combat. Parce que les tours de passe-passe, c'était bien gentil, mais rien ne valait un bon coup de lame pour achever un adversaire. Foi de Renji, il arriverait à faire d'eux des combattants honnêtes.

Lelouch et Hiruma avaient été touchés par l'attitude de Renji et le considéraient vraiment comme un ami. Cela ne les avait pas empêcher de continuer à se servir de lui, mais ils avaient aussi essayé d'aider Renji en retour, notamment en lui donnant plusieurs fois l'occasion d'observer Kuchiki Byakuya lorsque ce dernier s'entraînait. Et ils avaient été ravi quand Renji avait été promu lieutenant de la sixième division (et peut-être qu'ils avaient un peu aidé leur capitaine à choisir son nouveau lieutenant).

Toujours est-il qu'Hiruma, en « s'exerçant » sur Renji, puis sur Yumichaka et Ikkaku (grâce là aussi à l'intermédiaire de Renji), avait réussi à affiner suffisamment sa technique pour passer à l'étape supérieure et commencer à enregistrer les lieutenants des divisions dans la matrice. Un par un, en commençant par l'ancien lieutenant de la sixième division et en finissant par Hisagi, Kira, Hinamori et Matsumoto, les quatre lieutenants les plus proches des trois traîtres. Ils avaient pris plus de précaution pour ces quatre-là, mais au final, Lelouch et Hiruma bernaient Gin, Tousen et Aizen aussi bien que tous les autres, sans vraiment plus de difficulté. Après tout, dès qu'il s'agissait de mentir, qui pouvait bien arriver à la cheville d'Hiruma et de Lelouch ?

La programmation des lieutenants achevée, Hiruma avait pris pour cible les capitaines. Dès le départ, Hiruma avait refusé d'intégrer Aizen à la matrice. Hors de question de créer un point d'entrée dans la matrice pour Aizen et ses acolytes (ils savaient que Gin n'était pas un vraiment un traître, mais sa position dangereuse le rendait trop facilement susceptible d'être manipulé à son insu par Aizen). Hors de question aussi d'introduire ce savant fou de Kurotsuchi, ce qui laissait neuf capitaines. Kuchiki Bakuya avait servi d'échauffement et ensuite….ensuite il avait bien fallu s'occuper d'Ukitake, Kyoraku et Unohana. Trois des quatre capitaines sur lesquels le Geass de Lelouch ne pouvait pas agir. La plaie intégrale. Trois shinigamis au minimum millénaire. Rien que la somme de souvenirs à capter était cauchemardesque. Hiruma avait plusieurs fois pété les plombs, mais il s'était quand même acharné. Et ça avait payé.

Autant dire que programmer les quatre capitaines restants lui avait semblé une promenade de santé par comparaison. Quand Kurosaki Ichigo avait débarqué avec sa bande de copains et chamboulé le Seireitei, il ne restait plus que le problème que posait papi Yamamoto. Á vrai dire, ni Lelouch, ni Hiruma n'étaient de grands admirateurs du commandant. Autant que faire se pouvait, ils auraient aimé se passer de lui. Ils reconnaissaient que Yamamoto était un guerrier exceptionnel, mais ils jugeait que sa position de chef des armée était l'une des plus grandes faiblesses du Gotei 13. Ils ne donnaient pas cher du Seireitei si c'était lui qui organisait la guerre contre Aizen. Enfin bon, ils n'avaient pas à se mêler de ça.

Par contre, vu l'ampleur de la tâche (plus de 2000 ans d'existence pour le capitaine le plus inabordable !), Hiruma se demandait si c'était bien nécessaire de l'intégrer à la matrice. Au final, Hiruma et Lelouch avait décidé d'effectuer une capture superficielle de Yamamoto si l'occasion se présentait, juste de quoi être capable de rétablir son intégrité physique et son niveau de reiatsu au cas où. Et l'occasion s'était présenté avec Wonderweiss.

En ce qui concernait les autres guerriers (Ichigo et sa troupe, Urahara, Yoruichi, les vizards et les arrancars), Hiruma n'avait tout bêtement pas eu l'occasion de les intégrer à la matrice. Pour assembler tout ce petit monde à la Soul Society ou à Karakura pour certains (minus Ichigo et Isshin qui eux n'avaient pas bougé du Dangai), il s'était essentiellement servi de programmes de localisation qui modifiaient les coordonnées spatio-temporelles de la zone qui englobait chaque combattant. Il s'était servi de programmes de sauvegarde pour restaurer Renji, Hinamori, Soifon, Matsumoto (afin de ne pas dévoiler les limites du Geass à Aizen), Ukitake et Kyoraku. Et pour Yamamoto, il s'était servi des données anatomiques générales présentes dans la matrice pour réécrire quelques lignes de codes de son enveloppe corporelle.

Et pour emprisonner Aizen, il avait juste replié l'espace qui entourait Aizen sur lui même. Chaque barrière brisée venait renforcer la suivante puisque la taille de l'espace replié augmentait. Il n'avait pas créé plus de cinq couches, car c'était la limite avant de causer de sérieux problèmes structuraux.

La suite du plan était presque aussi simple que ce qu'il avait raconté aux shinigamis et leur alliés. Il avait juste omis quelques détails. Comme le fait qu'il allait prendre directement le contrôle d'Ukitake, Kyoraku et Yumichika (il avait besoin que ce dernier se serve de son shikai pour récupérer l'Hogyoku). Ou encore qu'il allait faire varier constamment le niveau de reiatsu des attaques (ce n'est pas parce qu'Hiruma ne pouvait augmenter son propre niveau de reiatsu qu'il ne pouvait exécuter cette opération sur d'autres personnes, surtout qu'entre les combattants en présence et l'environnement de la Soul Society, il avait à disposition une source de reiatsu non négligeable). Ensuite, il se servirait de la matrice pour transférer le Hogyoku dans les mains de Lelouch. Après, ce serait à Lelouch de se servir de son Geass. Détruire le Hogyoku dans la matrice ne serait pas suffisant : vu la résistance du Hogyoku, il y avait trop de chances qu'en se contentant d'effacer le programme, il reste assez de traces pour que le Hogyoku soit restauré. Et ça, ce n'était franchement pas le but.

Leur mission serait accomplie quand le Hogyoku ne pourrait plus jamais exister. Enfin, normalement.

- Hé, fucking prince, dit Hiruma en s'adressant à Lelouch, t'es prêt ? On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Kekekekekeke.

- Bien sur que je suis prêt, cher complice. Ça me rappelle tant de souvenirs de me retrouver au milieu d'un champ bataille, répondit Lelouch avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

- Je dois vous féliciter, dit Aizen en émergeant de la cinquième barrière. J'admets que vous…

Aizen dut s'interrompre pour éviter les lames de Kyoraku et d'Ukitake. Il n'eut pas le temps de les attaquer qu'ils s'étaient déjà reculés et c'était maintenant le petit capitaine qui s'élançait vers lui. Aizen remarqua qu'Hitsugaya était beaucoup plus calme que lors de la précédente bataille.

- Hitsugaya, tu as maitrisé ta colère, c'est bien. Mais tiens-tu tellement à…

Avant même de lancer son attaque, Hitsugaya avait battu en retraite, le dragon de glace fondant pour laisser apparaître Zabimaru. Aizen repoussa le serpent d'une pichenette, mais il ne put éviter tous les pétales de cerisier que Zabimaru avait libérés en se désarticulant. Pétales qui lui firent aussi peu d'effet que les crocs que la meute de Starrk venait de planter dans sa jambe droite.

- Allons, allons, dit Aizen. Quelque soit le nombre d'attaques que vous emboîtez en gigogne, ça n'aura aucun effet si toutes vos techniques sont trop faibles. Quelques belles paroles ne…

Deux grandes vagues d'eau portées par un vent tranchant s'écrasèrent sur les pieds d'Aizen. Décidément on ne voulait pas le laisser parler. Qu'à cela ne tienne, si la petite armée voulait tant que ça se prendre au sérieux, il allait leur faire plaisir.

Aizen se servit de Kyōka Suigetsu et fut ébranlé pour la première fois lorsque le (vrai) shikai de Yumichika s'enroula autour de son bras et qu'un des sabres de Kyoraku trancha son flanc, alors que les deux zanpakutos auraient dû toucher Ukitake. Ils avaient trouvé comment contrer son hypnose ? Il se dégagea, créa une illusion de lui-même et se déplaça pour arriver juste devant Lelouch et Hiruma… pour se rendre compte qu'il se retrouvait face à Yourichi, Soifon et Urahara dans la direction opposée, son illusion complètement ignorée.

Aizen ne chercha pas à éviter la queue de la deuxième forme de la resurección d'Ulquiorra qui venait de surgir dans son dos. Pendant quelques secondes, il laissa tous les coups l'atteindre. Qu'ils se défoulent donc. Ils avaient trouvé la parade à son hypnose ? Et alors ? Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'il n'avait que son shikai pour se battre ? Avait-il d'ailleurs seulement besoin de se battre face à des adversaires aussi faibles ? Ils s'épuiseraient tous avant qu'il ne mette un seul genou en terre.

Les deux vermisseaux n'étaient guère plus intéressants qu'Inoue Orihime, au bout du compte. Tout comme la jeune fille, ils avaient des pouvoirs différents, mais différents ne voulait pas dire plus dangereux. Á moins que…. Aizen balaya ses attaquants d'un geste de la main pour mieux observer Lelouch et Hiruma.

Hiruma Youchi. Lelouch Lamperouge. Ne devrait-il pas plutôt les comparer à Urahara Kisuke ? Pourquoi restaient-ils des observateurs immobiles ? Ils n'avaient pas levé un petit doigt depuis le début du combat. Leur intervention se limitait-elle à préparer le champ de bataille ? Non. Ils possédaient des bankais et ils les avaient libérés.

Aizen continuait de repousser ou d'encaisser les vagues d'attaques successives, mais une partie de son attention restait focalisée sur Lelouch et Hiruma. Les faux d'Hisagi lui entaillant légèrement le bras le réveilla en quelque sorte. La blessure était sans conséquence. Par contre, qu'il n'ait pas du tout vu venir une attaque aussi faiblarde prouvait à quel point Hiruma et Lelouch avait réussi à le déstabiliser… en ne faisant rien.

En ne faisant rien ? Aizen eut un déclic et perçut plusieurs choses d'un seul coup. Les attaques se succédaient de façon trop rapide et coordonnée pour des combattants qui, pour certains d'entre eux, n'étaient pas dans le même camp quelques minutes auparavant. Quelqu'un dirigeait les opérations en direct. Hiruma ou Lamperouge, de toute évidence.

Ses adversaires avaient subi aussi peu de dommages que lui. Normal, puisqu'il s'était presque contenté d'encaisser ou de parer. Il s'était laissé enfermer dans le rythme assaut-retraite de l'ennemi.

Matrice du Réel, Verbe Divin. Des noms intéressants qui correspondaient très bien aux pouvoirs qu'Aizen avait vus en action quand il était prisonnier des barrières. Soit Hiruma et Lelouch n'avaient jamais possédé de bankai, soit ils s'en servaient depuis le début. Dans les deux cas, ils n'avaient pas joker supplémentaire dans leur manche.

Aizen secoua la tête. Il s'était bêtement laissé distraire par deux très bons manipulateurs. Soit. Il voulait bien leur accorder cette victoire minime. Ce serait la seule. Il regrettait presque de ne jamais connaître le fin mot de l'histoire (parce qu'il était certain que les deux vermisseaux avaient un but caché). Mais il fallait savoir se discipliner. Il avait de grandes choses à accomplir, il ne pouvait pas passer tout son temps à jouer.

En plus, le jeu commençait à être ennuyeux. C'était de nouveau Kyoraku et Ukitake qui l'attaquaient, suivis de Kuchiki et de son lieutenant. Et encore Yumichaka. Ah, tiens, un variante, cette fois-ci le zanpakuto de Yumichika servait de leurre pour le bankai de Komamura. Rectification, c'était le contraire. Pathétique.

Il n'attendit pas que les deux attaques arrivent jusqu'à lui. Il chargea et se retrouva pile sur la trajectoire des tentacules du shikai de Yumichika. Alors qu'il portait un coup fatal, les tentacules se transformèrent brusquement. Aizen venait de s'empaler sur l'instrument qui lui avait permis d'arracher le Hogyoku à Rukia, et il se mit à rire.

- C'était donc ça, dit-il en s'adressant à Lelouch et Hiruma ente deux hoquets.

L'espèce de forme griffue se retirait en même temps que les tentacules et emportait le Hogyoku avec elle.

- Vous auriez dû vous approcher un peu plus lorsque Gin a essayé de me tuer. Vous auriez entendu qu'il n'était plus possible de me séparer du Hogyoku.

Le Hogyoku disparut et réapparut dans les mains de Lelouch.

- Malheureusement pour vous, la distance n'y change rien, continua Aizen.

- Moi, Lelouch Vi Britannia, j'ordonne !

Les yeux d'Aizen s'agrandirent. Lamperouge avait appelé son pouvoir Verbe Divin. Il avait de toute évidence la faculté de commander la vie. Que pouvait-il commander d'autre ? Possédait-il vraiment la puissance des dieux ? Les dieux ordonnaient, les dieux créaient, les dieux détruisaient…

Á partir de là, tout devint très confus. Aizen cherchait à atteindre Lelouch. Lelouch et Hiruma changeaient constamment de place. Les shinigamis et leur alliés empêchaient Aizen d'attaquer Lelouch en portant coup sur coup. Aizen tranchait, frappait, fracassait. Des sorts de kido pleuvaient sur Aizen. Certains guerriers restaient à terre, d'autres se relevaient toujours et encore. Le dernier rempart, les flammes de Ryūjin Jakka, fut utilisé dans un délai si serré que plusieurs alliés faillirent ne pas se mettre à l'abri à temps. C'était une vraie mêlée, un carnage qui avait pour seul but d'empêcher Aizen de lancer une attaque si puissante qu'elle les annihileraient tous. Juste retenir Aizen quelques secondes…

Les quelques secondes nécessaires à Lelouch. C'est pour ces quelques secondes que Lelouch et Hiruma s'étaient préparés pendant 15 ans, qu'ils avaient collecté autant d'informations, qu'ils avaient échafaudé des plans complexes, qu'ils avaient étudié toutes les stratégies possibles, exploré toutes les combinaisons d'attaques imaginables.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, le rôle d'Hiruma consistait à exploiter au maximum toutes les possibilités qu'il avait réunies sous sa main. Tous les coups étaient portés avec une force qui dépassait la puissance normale de l'attaquant. Hiruma avait lancé l'exécution de plusieurs séquences d'attaques qui avaient été programmées à l'avance pour les combattants qu'il contrôlait complètement, auquel il associait des directives précises, elles aussi pré-programmées, qui étaient transmises à ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de la matrice. Hiruma gérait en direct le minutage de ces directives, qui devait prendre en compte un temps de réaction moins immédiat ainsi qu'une redistribution constante des positions sur le champ de bataille. Hiruma s'était entraîné pendant plusieurs années afin d'avoir une telle maîtrise du chaos qu'il lui était possible d'improviser pour exploiter les quelques rares éléments qu'il n'avait pas prévus. Car aucune opportunité ne pouvait être négligée.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, le rôle de Lelouch était d'être imperturbable et de continuer sa chaîne de commandes.

- Hogyoku, je t'ordonne de disparaître. Ton existence s'achève maintenant ! Hogyoku, désintègre-toi jusqu'à la dernière particule ! Qu'aucune trace, qu'aucun résidu ne subsiste. Hogyoku, disparais pour ne jamais réapparaître ou renaître. J'ordonne qu'aucune copie, aucune restauration, aucune recréation ne puisse être possible. J'ordonne que plus personne ne puisse t'imaginer ou te concevoir. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Hogyoku DISPARAIS !

Aizen émergea des flammes pour voir les dernières traces de l'Hogyoku s'évaporer. Furieux, il fonça sur Lelouch.

- STOP AIZEN ! RECULE ! ordonna Lelouch.

Les trois pas en arrière qu'Aizen ne put s'empêcher de faire furent suffisants pour qu'Hiruma réorganise une nouvelle fois le champ de bataille : les plus morts que vifs (les arrancars et presque tous les vizards, ceux qu'Hiruma ne pouvait pas guérir grâce à la matrice), derrière avec Rukia, les encore presque vaillants en seconde ligne, Hiruma et Lelouch en première ligne aux côtés de Kyoraku, Ukitake, Urahara et Yamamoto, face à Aizen qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de distance.

- Est-ce cela que vous appelez une victoire ? demanda Aizen. Je n'avais plus besoin de l'Hogyoku de toute façon.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on l'a détruit maintenant et pas plus tôt, répondit Hiruma.

- Vraiment ? Vous voulez me faire croire que vous auriez pu le détruire plus tôt, mais que vous avez attendu qu'il me rende encore plus invincible ?

- Bah, ouais, dit Hiruma. En fait, on aurait pu le détruire le jour où tu l'as récupéré. Ou encore plus simple, avant que tu ne le récupères, on savait que c'était Rukia qui l'avait. Mais on a insisté très lourdement pour que nous attendions.

- Qui ça, on ?

- Des forces qui te dépassent, Aizen, répondit Lelouch.

- Ridicule. Il n'y a aucune force supérieure ou divine. Le roi n'est qu'une âme parmi d'autres et les cieux sont vides.

- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas toute la vérité, dit Lelouch. Nous ne sommes envoyés par aucun roi et par aucun dieu. Pourtant, on nous a fait venir de très loin. Des lois fondamentales et immuables ont été brisées pour que nous soyons ici aujourd'hui.

- Quelles lois ? Qui vous envoie ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Pour les deux premières questions, tu as assez d'éléments pour trouver la réponse si tu y réfléchis et que tu fais preuve d'imagination, dit Lelouch. Après, qui sommes-nous….

Lelouch et Hiruma échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Ils avaient un peu honte, mais pour une fois, ils avaient envie de dire la vérité. Oh et puis zut, de toute manière, l'idée c'était de gagner de temps et la vérité ferait aussi bien l'affaire que des mensonges.

- Qui sommes-nous ? reprit Hiruma. Tu risques d'être déçu par la réponse, Aizen. Enfin, surtout en ce qui me concerne. Moi, je suis juste un étudiant qui adore le football américain.

- Le quoi ? demandèrent plusieurs voix parmi les shinigamis.

- C'est un sport d'équipe. En fait, je suis un sportif. Enfin, j'étais. Accessoirement, je suis aussi un maître chanteur et un dissimulateur de premier ordre. Mais bon, comparé au fucking prince qui me sert de partenaire, on peut dire que je suis un petit joueur, conclut Hiruma avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers Lelouch.

- Pff… Qui suis-je ? dit Lelouch à son tour. Lelouch Lamperouge, Zéro, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Un prince, un roturier, un terroriste, un empereur. Et bien sûr, je suis aussi, ou peut-être surtout, un menteur et un manipulateur.

- C'est tout ce que vous pouvez répondre ? demanda Aizen, menaçant.

- On a déjà fait l'effort de te dire la vérité, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? dit Hiruma. Pose-nous les bonnes questions et peut-être que tu auras des réponses qui te satisferont.

- Vous ne voulez pas répondre à ces questions, dit Aizen en se préparant à attaquer.

Note pour plus tard, ne jamais jouer franc jeu en situation de crise, la vérité est un concept largement surestimé. Et voilà qu'ils étaient repartis à devoir se battre.

Encore heureux qu'ils avaient encore une dernière surprise dans leur manche. Au fond ça, aurait été dommage de ne pas saisir l'occasion de s'en servir.

Hiruma utilisa son bankai pour créer quatre sphères composées chacune d'un des quatre éléments : feu, eau, terre, air.

- Sphères, attaquez notre ennemi ! ordonna Lelouch.

Et les sphères obéirent.

Hiruma fit apparaître quatre nouvelles sphères:

- Nouvelles sphères, protégez nous !

Et les éléments devinrent un bouclier.

Hiruma créa de nouveau quatre sphères:

- Nouvelles sphères, grandissez ! Gagnez en densité ! Fusionnez ! Attaquez !

Hiruma et Lelouch répétèrent très vite le processus plusieurs fois. Certains jeux de sphères n'étaient lancés que pour lier toutes les autres entre elles, mais la plupart était utilisées pour faire croître la puissance des éléments qui se déchaînaient autour d'eux.

Cette attaque reposait complètement sur la coopération des bankais d'Hiruma et Lelouch. Elle se composait de trois phases. Lors de la première, Hiruma se chargeait de la puissance et Lelouch de l'intention des sphères. Le but était d'empêcher au plus vite leur adversaire de pouvoir les atteindre directement, puis de le forcer à contre-attaquer sur les sphères et non pas sur eux. Comme leur adversaire était Aizen, ils avaient un peu triché sur ces premières sphères. Ils avaient emprunté le vent de Kensei, l'eau d'Halibel, les glaces d'Hitsugaya, et surtout le feu de Yamamoto.

Lors de la deuxième phase, Lelouch disposant de relativement plus de temps pour formuler ses ordres, c'est lui qui se chargeait d'augmenter la puissance pendant qu'Hiruma s'occupait de diriger les éléments. Á ce stade, fini les emprunts. Le but n'était pas de concentrer des attaques ou même du reiatsu, mais de manipuler les éléments sous leur forme la plus pure.

Et lors de la troisième phase, Lelouch et Hiruma s'occupaient conjointement de la puissance et du contrôle des éléments. Ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour maîtriser cette dernière étape. Ils avaient essayé une fois de faire l'impasse sur les deux premières phases et de lancer dès le départ les éléments à pleine puissance. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe. Ils avaient besoin des deux premières phases pour asseoir leur contrôle. En effet en augmentant indéfiniment la masse des éléments en ajoutant de plus en plus de sphères (ce qu'Hiruma aurait pu pré-programmer grâce à sa matrice ou ce que Lelouch aurait pu ordonner directement grâce à son Geass), c'était l'essence même du monde et toute sa puissance intrinsèque qui fondaient sur Aizen. Et évidement, ce n'était pas sans danger pour le monde en question, d'autant plus qu'Hiruma avait ouvert des portails entre la Soul Society, le monde humain et le Hueco Mundo, menaçant ainsi la stabilité des trois dimensions. Et si ces trois dimensions devenaient trop instables, elles menaceraient à leur tour l'équilibre de la dimension royale et des enfers.

Si Hiruma et Lelouch continuaient à déchaîner ainsi les éléments, qui sait si l'ensemble que constituaient ces cinq dimensions n'allait pas s'écrouler et s'abattre sur les barrières qui le séparait des autres univers parallèles….

Aizen, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Pendant qu'il étouffait sous la charge des éléments, il se demandait comment il s'était encore fait avoir par ceux qu'il avait considéré comme des vermisseaux. Ils avaient de nouveau pris Aizen par surprise alors que cette fois-ci, il avait été sur ses gardes, prêt à combattre de toutes ses forces.

Mais il n'avait pas su comprendre assez vite l'attaque de Lelouch et Hiruma. Et maintenant, il était trop tard et en fait, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ces deux-là pouvaient déclencher un tel déluge de puissance. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une telle force pendant toutes ces années ?

Il se souvenait maintenant de sa première rencontre avec Hiruma et Lamperouge. Une petite fête entre soldats comme il y en avait eu tant avant et après celle-là. Il avait échangé quelques mots avec les deux nouveaux shinigamis et il n'avait rien perçu. Était-ce sur cette première invisibilité que s'étaient construites toutes les autres ? Était-ce à cause de cet aveuglement initial qu'il perdait aujourd'hui ?

Du côté des shinigamis et de leur alliés, la peur commençait à se faire sentir. La plupart d'entre eux avaient des perceptions assez affinées pour se rendre compte que des équilibres fondamentaux étaient en train d'être brisés.

- Hiruma, Lamperouge, cessez cette folie ! cria Byakuya, bien obligé d'élever la voix pour se faire entendre dans le vacarme que généraient les éléments.

- Youchi, Lelouch, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? cria à son tour Renji.

- Kuchiki, demanda Urahara, ils appartiennent à ta division, ces deux-là ?

- Oui.

- Tu savais qu'ils avaient la capacité de détruire le monde ?

- Non.

- Attendez, dit Renji, détruire le monde ? Y a une erreur. Youchi et Lelouch sont de braves gars, ils ne feraient jamais ça.

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas leur souhait, dit Urahara, mais à la moindre erreur de contrôle, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver.

- Youchi, Lelouch, cria Renji, vous avez entendu Urahara ? Arrêtez, c'est trop dangereux.

- Désolé, Renji, dit Lelouch, on ne peut pas arrêter maintenant.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas…

- Si, Renji, on comprend, dit cette fois Hiruma pour qui il était plus facile de parler tout en poursuivant à contrôler les éléments. On connaît exactement les conséquences de cette attaque. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'on continue.

- Non… c'est pas possible, murmura Renji tristement. Vous ne pouvez pas être des traîtres vous aussi.

- Renji, dit Byakuya en s'approchant de son lieutenant.

- Oui je sais, dit Renji désabusé. C'est à nous de nous en occuper, n'est-ce pas ?

Byakuya acquiesça.

- Attends Byakyua, dit Ukitake. Urahara, tu comprends leur pouvoir ? Leur puissance ne vient pas de leur énergie spirituelle, non ?

- Exact. Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas des shinigamis. Ni des hollows. Je parierais qu'ils sont essentiellement humains. Mais leurs pouvoirs sont encore différents de ceux des amis d'Ichigo. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est à quel point ils ont réussi à combiner leurs forces. Ils faut qu'on les oblige à se dissocier, mais…

- Oh, c'est pas bientôt fini les parlottes, intervint Kenpachi. Faut leur foncer dessus et point barre. Vous n'arriverez pas à jouer au plus malin avec des mecs qui ont réussi à être plus futés que cet enfoiré d'Aizen.

- Vous avez raison, Zaraki, dit Yamamoto. Prenez la tête de l'assaut. Que tout ceux dont les capacités de leur zanpakuto n'est pas lié à un élément suivent le capitaine Zaraki.

- Décidément, vous êtes toujours à côté de la plaque, fucking commandant, intervint Hiruma qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation des shinigamis. Á votre avis, il se passe quoi si Lelouch et moi sommes tués ou gravement blessés ? Vous croyez que les éléments vont bien sagement s'apaiser ? Non, il n'y aura juste plus personne pour les contrôler. Et puis…

Kenpachi, Komamura, Soifon, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Iba et Omeda s'écroulèrent au sol.

- Youchi, mais quel démon es-tu donc ? s'exclama Renji.

- Panique pas, Renji, je les ai juste endormis, répondit Hiruma. Rien de bien méchant, sauf que je suis le seul à pouvoir les réveiller. Kekeke.

- PAS…VO...TRE… RÔ...LE...AR...RÊ…TEZ... , tonna soudain une voix hachée que personne ne connaissait.

Une voix désincarnée qui semblait surgir du rugissement du vent, du crépitement du feu, des craquements de la terre, du ruissellement de l'eau.

- Enfin, dit Hiruma. T'as pris ton temps pour réagir, fucking entité. Non, on n'arrête pas.

- VOUS…ECHOU…EZ…MISSION...

- Pas encore, rectifia Lelouch. Mais effectivement, nous pourrions réaliser exactement l'inverse de ce qui nous a été demandé.

- VOS…MONDES….. VOS… AMIS...

- La suite du plan est déjà en place, annonça Lelouch. Nous savons comment les protéger.

- POUR… QUOI...

- Parce qu'a partir de maintenant, nous reprenons les rênes, répondit Lelouch. Nous ne cherchons ni le chaos, ni la tyrannie. Qu'on nous donne la liberté, et tout rentre dans l'ordre. Mais si on ne nous accorde pas la liberté, nous l'arracherons de force.

- LI…BER...TÉ… ?

- Nous nous déplaçons comme bon nous semble. Nous ne provoquerons pas de déséquilibre et s'il y a des requêtes, nous les écouterons. Mais il est hors de question que nous devenions des chiens de garde.

Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent parurent une éternité à tous ceux qui étaient encore assez conscients pour suivre la conversation.

- AC…COR…DÉ.

- Á la bonne heure, se réjouit Hiruma.

Il ferma aussitôt les portails entre les trois dimensions. Puis il matérialisa deux claviers. Avec Lelouch, il se remit à tapoter. Les éléments se calmèrent, la vraie Karakura apparut à nouveau, Lelouch, Hiruma et toute la troupe disparurent.

Aizen, secoué, mais encore bien vaillant, regarda d'un air perplexe autour de lui. La situation était redevenue la même qu'avant Hiruma et Lelouch n'interviennent. Á un détail près le Hogyoku avait bel et bien disparu.

Aizen n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longtemps. Ichigo arrivait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Réactions**

Hiruma et Lelouch avaient renvoyé au Hueco Mundo les shinigamis qui s'y trouvaient avant leur intervention et ils avaient transporté le reste de la troupe au Seireitei, devant la quatrième division. Ils avaient réveillé les endormis et tout le monde avaient été soigné (même les espadas).

Juste après, Lelouch et Hiruma avaient été placés dans une cellule en compagnie des cinq arrancars. Depuis, les jours passaient et ils attendaient.

- Pourquoi on se casse pas, déjà ? demanda pour la énième fois Grimmjow.

- Parce que l'idée, c'est que vous vous intégriez, pas que vous deveniez des marginaux en fuite, répondit patiemment Lelouch.

- Pff, pour l'instant, on est surtout des animaux de foire.

- Ils sont curieux, c'est tout, dit Starrk. C'est toujours mieux que d'être oublié.

Ah ça, c'est sur qu'oubliés, ils ne l'étaient pas. Les shinigamis avaient beau être très occupés (après tout, la guerre contre Aizen avait fait beaucoup de dégâts), c'était un défilé presque permanent devant leur cellule. Entre ceux qui venaient voir Lelouch et Hiruma pour essayer de comprendre et ceux qui venaient voir les arrancars poussés par une fascination pas forcément hostile, presque tout le gratin du Gotei 13 avait fait une ou plusieurs apparitions.

Kyoraku, une bouteille de sake à la main, et Ukitake, les poches remplies de bonbons, étaient des visiteurs fréquents. Kyoraku offrait à boire à tout le monde, mais c'était souvent avec Starrk qu'il parlait le plus pendant que Lilinette s'égosillait contre Ukitake, toujours aussi amusé et indulgent devant les provocations de l'arrancar à l'allure de fillette.

Hitusgaya passait régulièrement échanger quelques mots de courtoisie avec Halibel. Au début, Matsumoto accompagnait son capitaine afin de surveiller qu'il ne se retrouve pas séduit par mégarde. Toutefois, vint le moment où Matsumto réalisa que Halibel et Lilinette étaient largement minoritaires en tant que représentantes de la gente féminine dans cette cellule, certes assez spacieuse, mais sans grande intimité.

Dans un élan de solidarité, Matsumoto avait organisé plusieurs assemblées exceptionnelles de l'association des femmes shinigamis devant la cellule. L'association avait voté à l'unanimité l'intégration d'Halibel et Lilinette comme membres à part entière. Les deux arrancars, d'abord réfractaires, avaient fini par se joindre allègrement aux conversations, surtout quand il était question du machisme, inévitable mais crétin, d'une organisation militaire.

Les occupants masculins de la cellule réagissaient de diverses façons à cet envahissement féminin. Starrk était content que Lilinette se fasse des amies. Grimmjow observait dans un coin, un sourire connaisseur aux lèvres. Ulquiorra, curieux, essayait de temps à autre de poser des questions. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il se faisait systématiquement envoyer sur les roses. Il avait du mal à saisir pourquoi il ne pouvait pas participer aux conversations sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas une femme.

Hiruma, lui, jubilait. Ça faisait des années qu'il espionnait en cachette les réunions de l'association (qui étaient toujours une mine d'idées pour trouver de nouvelles farces), là il n'avait même plus à se dissimuler et il notait tranquillement tout ce qui se disait dans la base de données de la matrice.

Quant à Lelouch, il se faisait le plus discret possible. Cette horde de furies lui faisait trop penser à Milly et ses idées farfelues (qui l'avaient souvent mis dans des situations embarrassantes) pour qu'il se sente à l'aise lors de ces assemblées.

Dès la première réunion, Yachiru avait remarqué qu'Ulquiorra avait un visage encore plus impassible que celui de Byakuya. Ni une, ni deux, elle avait décidé qu'essayer de dérider l'arrancar était son nouveau jeu préféré. C'est pourquoi elle déboulait régulièrement, au grand dam des gardes qui avaient beaucoup de mal à l'empêcher de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la cellule. Et ça devenait carrément folklo lorsque Kenpachi arrivait pour récupérer son lieutenant turbulent. C'était un miracle que le capitaine n'ait pas déjà démoli les barreaux pour se lancer dans un combat jouissif avec Grimmjow.

Á côté de ces visites somme toute bon enfant, il y en avait d'autres beaucoup plus tendues, comme lorsque Urahara et Kurotsuchi venaient de concert pour essayer d'étudier les arrancars et de tirer les vers du nez à Lelouch et Hiruma. Prudemment, les arrancars laissaient Hiruma et Lelouch gérer la situation. Faut dire que ces deux- là savaient à merveille naviguer dans une conversation minée de pièges et d'interrogations dissimulés.

Pour les espadas, les visites les plus pénibles étaient sans conteste celles des vizards. Les vizards avaient débarqué plus d'une fois en groupe. De temps en temps, Lilinette ou Hiyori laissaient exploser leur tempérament, mais dans l'ensemble, les deux groupes s'observaient, cherchant à répondre silencieusement à une question lancinante : en quoi étaient-ils différents ?

Hiruma et Lelouch avaient aussi connu une série de visites difficiles où sans qu'ils l'aient vraiment planifié le barrage de mensonges avait cédé pour laisser échapper des filets de vérités. Ça avait commencé avec le capitaine Kuchiki à son retour du Hueco Mundo. Il s'était tenu plusieurs minutes devant eux, silencieux, à les observer. Puis, il s'était approché des barreaux et avait dévoilé un jeu d'échecs. D'un signe de tête, il avait invité Lelouch à s'approcher.

- Jouons, avait-il simplement dit.

Kuchiki Byakuya n'était pas un maître, mais des précepteurs avaient été engagés dans le seul but de faire de lui un joueur plus qu'honorable aux échecs, ainsi qu'à presque tous les autres jeux de stratégie connus, dans sa jeunesse. Une façon comme une autre de parfaire son éducation de la part de son grand-père. Il était meilleur joueur par exemple que le petit noble avec lequel Lelouch avait prétendu tant de fois s'exercer.

Lelouch avait compris la requête implicite et il n'hésita pas. Ils jouèrent trois parties et les trois fois, Lelouch lamina le capitaine.

En rangeant l'échiquier, Byakuya demanda :

- Si nous nous étions rencontrés avant votre arrivée à la Soul Society, en quels termes aurais-je dû m'adresser à vous ?

- De là où je viens, répondit Lelouch, en ayant un statut équivalent à celui qui est le vôtre ici, vous m'auriez appelé prince ou seigneur si nous nous étions rencontrés pendant les dix premières années de ma vie. Pendant une bonne partie de mon adolescence, aucun titre n'aurait été nécessaire. Par contre, à la fin de ma vie, rien d'autre que majesté n'aurait été approprié.

- Je vois. Et si vous aviez le choix, comment voudriez-vous qu'on vous appelle maintenant ?

- Mais Lelouch Lamperouge, bien sûr. Comme j'ai été appelé jusqu'à maintenant. Vous savez, capitaine, j'ai bataillé pour devenir empereur. Non pas pour reconquérir un titre ou un privilège qui n'était dû qu'à ma naissance, mais parce que c'était le plus haut rang de pouvoir possible là d'où je viens. J'aurais pu devenir premier ministre dans une monarchie constitutionnelle, président dans une république, commandant en chef des armées dans un régime militaire. Qu'importe le titre, il me fallait juste atteindre le sommet de la pyramide. Et si je voulais arrivait tout en haut, ce n'était pas pour contempler le monde à mes pieds. C'était parce que c'était la seule position qui me permettait de mener l'action dont j'avais décidé. Au Seireitei, j'avoue que je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite, mais la meilleure position pour effectuer ce que j'avais à faire était de rester dans l'ombre. Et je ne vois pas de raison de changer de position maintenant.

- Je vois.

Le noble mit fin à la discussion et s'en alla, mais il revint le lendemain. Cette fois-ci, il était accompagné de Ikkaku, Yumichika, Iba, et Hisagi. Il avait apporté un jeu de cartes qu'il tendit à Hiruma.

- Jouez, dit simplement le Capitaine.

- Tch, le contexte m'est beaucoup trop favorable pour que ça prouve quelque chose, dit Hiruma, m'enfin si vous y tenez.

Hiruma joua en apparence comme il avait l'habitude de jouer au poker. Mais là où d'habitude il gagnait autant qu'il perdait, il remporta cette fois-ci toutes les mises. Et Byakuya, qui vérifiait après coup quelles cartes avaient été distribuées, put constater que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la chance.

Après avoir congédié les shinigamis, Byakuya demanda :

- Quand vous étiez sportif, respectiez-vous les règles de votre sport ?

- Oui. Je ne me suis jamais servi du chantage contre mes adversaires, ni d'autres tricheries.

- Aviez-vous des responsabilités dans votre équipe ?

- Évidemment, c'est la définition d'un sport d'équipe que chaque joueur ait des responsabilités, non ? Ceci dit, j'étais aussi le stratège, le capitaine et l'entraîneur.

- Et parce que vous avez été capitaine d'une équipe sportive, vous vous estimez assez compétent pour juger le Commandant Yamamoto ?

- Sportif ou non, j'ai assez d'expérience en tant que meneur d'équipe pour savoir que le fucking papy a tout sauf une équipe sous ses ordres.

- Et selon vous, qui devrait donc être commandant en chef ?

- Tch, c'est bien un des problèmes du Gotei 13 de manquer de quelqu'un qui pourrait être un leader d'envergure. La poignée de capitaines qui pourraient tenir ce rôle ne sont pas encore prêts, même si tous ces événements ont accéléré leur maturation. Honnêtement, la seule raison pour laquelle le Gotei 13 n'a pas perdu cette guerre contre Aizen, c'est que vous avez eu la chance d'avoir dans votre camp un joker qui est un putain de héros.

- Il n'y a vraiment personne, même pas vous ou Lelouch ?

- Surtout pas l'un de nous deux. Nous sommes des intrus. Nous vous avons observés pendant 15 ans, mais nous n'avons pas réellement de place parmi vous.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là, alors ?

- Parce qu'il nous reste encore deux ou trois petites choses à régler.

- Je vois.

Byakuya adressa une dernière question aux deux membres de sa division avant de partir :

- Lelouch Lamperouge, Hiruma Youchi, êtes-vous sûrs ne que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous mentir à vous-mêmes ?

Était-ce parce qu'elle était posée par leur capitaine, était-ce parce que ça faisait un peu trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas laissés aller à l'introspection, quoiqu'il en soit, cette question ébranla Hiruma et Lelouch.

Moins que la visite de Renji, ceci dit. Hiruma et Lelouch avait noué plusieurs relations amicales au Sereitei. Au bout de 15 ans, bien sûr qu'ils avaient créé des liens. Renji n'était pas le seul shinigami qu'ils considéraient comme leur ami. Mais Renji était le seul qu'ils avaient autant utilisé.

- Youchi, Lelouch, dit Renji.

- Renji, commença Lelouch, nous sommes…

- Stop, le coupa Renji, ne dites pas un mot.

- Oui, mais…

- Pas un mot. Á quoi ça servirait de toute façon, y a aucune chance pour que je puisse faire la différence entre vos mensonges et la vérité. Donc voilà ce qui va se passer. Quand vous sortirez d'ici, je vous mettrai mon poing dans la figure. Ensuite on ira boire. Y a de grandes chances pour que je vous mette de nouveau mon poing dans la figure. On boira encore plus. Le lendemain, on se réveillera avec la pire gueule de bois de notre vie. On se sentira tous les trois terriblement stupides. Et nauséeux. Et après, si ça vous dit, on recommencera à être amis et vous m'expliquerez pourquoi vous avez failli détruire le monde. C'est clair ?

Hiruma et Lelouch hochèrent la tête.

- Très bien. Á bientôt, alors.

- Il est cool, comme type, décréta Grimmjow une fois Renji parti. C'est un des potes d'Ichigo, non ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Hiruma, le visage fermé.

- Ouh là, c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? Le mec vous propose une bonne petite bagarre et de vous bourrer la gueule. C'est plutôt chouette comme programme.

Ni Hiruma, ni Lelouch ne répondirent.

- La façon dont il a vous dit ça...commença Ulquiorra. Est-ce que vous l'avez offensé ?

- Vous n'êtes plus amis en ce moment ? demanda Starrk.

- Vous l'avez trahi ? voulut savoir à son tour Hallibel.

Lelouch laissa échapper un soupir. Il appréciait les espadas, mais franchement, ils étaient pires que des gosses quand ils commençaient à poser des questions. Ils avaient tendance à persister jusqu'à ce que Lelouch ou Hiruma leur donne une réponse acceptable.

- On ne l'a pas exactement trahi, dit Lelouch. Mais on lui a menti sur à peu près toute la ligne, et au passage on s'est servi de lui. Normalement, ça ne se fait pas trop, entre amis.

- Et puis on n'est pas passés très loin de détruire son monde, dit Hiruma.

- Oui, mais ça ce n'était qu'un coup de bluff, dit Grimmjow.

- Pas exactement, dit Lelouch. C'était plutôt un bras de fer. Et Renji semble l'avoir bien compris. Mais il semble disposé à nous pardonner. Une telle offre d'amitié, c'est précieux, ça ne se prend pas à la légère.

L'amitié était une notion importante aussi bien pour Lelouch que pour Hiruma. Avant sa mort, Lelouch avait était spécialiste des amitiés compliquées, où la trahison pouvait surgir à tout moment. Il avait abandonné Kallen ainsi que Rivalz et Milly. Shirley était morte à cause de lui, ses actions avaient poussé Nina au bord de la rupture. Il avait dû tuer Euphémia parce qu'il avait commis une erreur impardonnable. Et que dire de son amitié avec Suzaku ? Suzaku, son meilleur ami qu'il avait sauvé, qui l'avait sauvé, qui l'avait trahi, qu'il avait trahi. Ils avaient fini par se pardonner et se battre côte à côte. Avant que Suzaku ne le tue. Avant qu'il ne demande à Suzaku de le tuer. Quel genre de personne demandait à son meilleur ami de le tuer ? Quel genre de personne acceptait de tuer son meilleur ami ? La relation la plus stable que Lelouch ait connue avant d'arriver à la Soul Society, c'était celle qu'il avait entretenue avec CC. Mais qu'avait été CC pour lui ? Une complice ? Une amie ? Un double au féminin ? Tout ça à la fois et peut-être plus encore ? Quelle importance puisqu'à la fin, il n'avait même pas été en mesure de tenir sa promesse.

Il avait été très attaché à ses amis, mais Lelouch devait bien admettre qu'être son ami se révélait être une tâche dangereuse, difficile et douloureuse. Du moins quand il se mettait en tête de sauver , conquérir, changer le monde. Peut-être qu'ici, au Seireitei, loin de son ancienne vie, les choses seraient différentes. Après tout, le lien qui l'unissait à Hiruma était déjà différent de toutes ses autres amitiés. Enfin, s'il décidait de rester ici, s'entend. Il pouvait tout aussi bien décider de retourner dans les limbes de son monde et attendre dans une paix immobile que tous ceux qu'il avait aimés dans sa vie précédente l'y rejoignent. Où il pouvait aussi décider de partir à l'aventure et explorer différents univers jusqu'à ce que …. Jusqu'à ce quoi, au juste ? Il était déjà mort. Et pourtant il se sentait bien vivant. Quel cycle, quelles règles s'appliquaient à son âme ? Etait-il possible qu'il ait accédé à une certaine forme d'immortalité ? Il n'avait aucune certitude sur son avenir et pour la première fois, il n'avait pas de but à atteindre, de plan à mettre en œuvre. S'il le voulait, il avait juste à « vivre », et la sensation était vertigineuse.

Hiruma était dans une situation différente. Il n'était pas mort dans son univers. Il avait des rêves à réaliser, des amis à retrouver, une vie à reprendre. Sauf que 15 ans avaient passé. Kurita, Musashi, Mamori, Sena et tous les autres lui manquaient, oui. Mais il avait changé. En imaginant qu'il réintègre son monde exactement au moment où il l'avait quitté, pourrait-il y reprendre sa place d'un simple claquement de doigts ? Et s'il débarquait 15 ans après, quelle vie aurait-il à continuer ? Á plus de trente ans, il serait trop tard pour ses grands rêves sportifs. Ses amis ne l'auraient peut-être pas oublié, mais de toute évidence, ils auraient tracé leur route, en s'éloignant les uns des autres, construisant chacun leur vie. Lui faudrait-il recommencer une seconde fois à zéro ?

Et pourquoi faire ? Il venait de passer 15 ans à se préparer pour un combat épique. En comparaison, ses aspirations d'adolescent lui paraissaient bien étroites. En même temps, c'était les ambitions d'un joueur. Hiruma avait-il changé au point de ne plus être un joueur ? Á la Soul Society, il avait appris à manipuler un pouvoir incroyable. Son petit carnet noir lui semblait bien fade à côté de la matrice. Mais à quoi pouvait-il bien employer cette matrice maintenant qu'Aizen était vaincu ? S'il devait choisir entre un pouvoir et ses amis, ses amis l'emportaient malgré tout. Mais s'il devait choisir entre ses amis et ses amis ? Serait-il assez avide pour s'organiser une vie dans deux mondes ou plus ? Et Lelouch dans tout ça ? Que deviendrait-il s'il repartait seul dans son monde ?

C'était toutes ces interrogations que la visite de Renji, additionnée à la question de Byakuya, avaient provoquées. Au fond, pourquoi Lelouch et Hiruma avaient-ils mis tout un univers en péril ? Pour récupérer une liberté dont ils ne savaient pas bien quoi faire à présent ? Leur dernière attaque n'avait-elle été qu'une démonstration d'orgueil stupide ?

Lelouch et Hiruma n'étaient pas certains d'avoir trouvé des réponses à ces questions quand on vint les chercher quelques jours plus tard. Ils furent conduits, ainsi que les espadas, au cœur de la première division, dans la salle de rassemblement des capitaines.

Pour l'occasion, Yamamoto avait fait installer des tables et des chaises, disposées en arc de cercle. Les capitaines et leurs lieutenants, ainsi que Urahara et Yoruichi, y avaient pris place. Hiruma, Lelouch et les espadas se tenaient debout face à eux, les mains et les pieds entravés de chaînes qui scellaient leur reiatsu. Le tout ressemblait fort à un tribunal de fortune. Cependant, Hiruma et Lelouch furent surpris de constater que leur sort ne semblait pas fixé d'avance.

Les shinigamis avaient décidé de s'intéresser d'abord aux espadas et leurs questions dénotaient aussi bien une certaine perplexité qu'une réelle envie de comprendre les motivations de ces hollows qui avaient fait le choix de finalement combattre à leurs côtés.

Les explications des espadas avaient donné à réfléchir aux shinigamis. Même les plus inflexibles comme Yamamoto avaient été ébranlés par les plaidoyers des espadas. C'est Starrk qui avait le premier osé franchement se dévoiler face aux regards inquisiteurs de ces shinigamis qui étaient leurs ennemis naturels et immuables il n'y a pas si longtemps, et qui l'étaient peut-être encore d'ailleurs.

- Le Hueco Mundo est un désert, avait-il commencé, un monde vide qui n'a rien à offrir. La plupart des hollows ne s'en aperçoivent même pas. Ils n'ont pas assez conscience d'eux-mêmes pour avoir conscience de leur environnement. Au départ, nous sommes tous des bêtes affamées qui ne savent rien faire d'autre que manger. Mais certains d'entre nous avons tellement mangé que nous avons fini par calmer notre faim. Sauf que ce n'est qu'une illusion. On croit être rassasié, et d'une certainement façon, c'est vrai. Nous n'avons plus besoin de dévorer tout ce qui passe à notre portée. Et pendant un moment, très court, nous sommes satisfaits. Mais ça ne dure pas. Car juste après, on découvre une faim encore plus terrible qu'avant. On se remet à tout dévorer dans l'espoir de connaître à nouveau un moment de satisfaction. Mais ça ne marche pas. Jusqu'au jour où on comprend qu'on pourrait avaler le Hueco Mundo tout entier qu'on se sentirait toujours aussi vide. Car le Hueco Mundo est le vide, nous ne pouvons dévorer que le vide. Arrêter ou continuer de manger revient à choisir entre le vide et le vide. Avec Lilinette, on s'est divisé en deux, mais nous n'avons divisé que du vide. On a cherché à s'associer avec d'autres, ça n'a pas marché, mais au fond, qu'aurait-on vraiment gagné à associer du vide ? Quand Aizen est arrivé, il a fait quelque chose d'incroyable. Tout d'un coup, le Hueco Mundo n'était plus complètement vide. C'était un vrai miracle. On a cru qu'Aizen nous donnait un but, un sens. De la consistance. Bien sûr que nous l'avons suivi. Et du coup on vous a rencontrés. Vous et le groupe d'humains qui a envahi le Hueco Mundo. Qu'on s'en souvienne ou non, on avait déjà probablement tous dévoré des humains ou des shinigamis. Mais contre vous, c'était la première fois qu'on se battait non pas pour dévorer, mais pour créer. Et le plus surprenant, c'est que contre vous, on ne se battait plus contre le vide. On a compris trop tard qu'Aizen nous avait rempli d'illusions presque aussi vides que le Hueco Mundo.

- La première fois que je me suis battu contre Ichigo, enchaîna Grimmjow, je l'ai battu. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de porter le coup fatal, mais j'avais gagné. Je n'étais que l'espada numéro 6, il me restait donc encore d'autres adversaires à défier, à dépasser. Mais je ne pensais qu'à me battre de nouveau contre Ichigo. Parce que lui, il était vivant. Plus vivant que n'importe quel espada ne le serait jamais. Il avait un hollow en lui, et il était vivant. Même son désespoir n'était pas vide. J'ai n'ai pas compris que ce n'est pas la satisfaction de le tuer de mes propres mains que je cherchais. En fait, je voulais juste qu'il me montre qui il était, encore et encore. Je voulais juste comprendre comment être comme lui. Mais à la fin, je n'ai jamais rien été d'autre qu'un hollow, conclut Grimmjow avec amertume.

- Inoue Orihime, dit à son tour Ulquiorra. C'est moi qui l'ai enlevé. Elle ne m'intéressait pas, au départ. Aizen, son projet et les autres arrancars non plus d'ailleurs. Avec eux, c'était juste moins monotone que lorsque j'étais seul. Inoue Orihime était aussi insignifiante que les autres humains ou les shinigamis jusqu'au moment où j'ai vu son cœur. C'était le premier cœur que je voyais, en fait, parce que c'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un qui portait son cœur sur sa poitrine. Il n'était pas caché. Et pourtant, j'ai compris trop tard que ce cœur, c'était ce qu'il me manquait depuis si longtemps et que je n'avais pas trouvé auprès d'Aizen et des autres espadas. Mon cœur était enfin né, mais j'ai eu si peu le temps de m'en servir qu'il aurait aussi bien pu ne jamais exister.

- Au Hueco Mundo, il n'y a pas de sacrifice, dit enfin Halibel. Le vide n'offre rien à sacrifier. Si j'avais pu sacrifier ma vie, alors j'aurais été sûre d'avoir eu une vie. Auprès d'Aizen j'ai cru trouver cette vie. J'avais des subordonnées, des amies, j'avais un rang, une position. On était toujours en compétition avec les autres espadas. Si quelqu'un de plus fort arrivait, on pouvait tout perdre. Je savais que ce n'était pas suffisant, que ce n'était pas si différent de ce qui se passait avant. C'est pour ça que je voulais me battre pour Aizen, l'accompagner dans son combat. Á ses côtés, j'étais si sûre que j'aurais enfin quelque chose à sacrifier. Mais finalement, je n'ai pas sacrifié ma vie, Aizen n'a pas sacrifié ma vie. Il m'a juste tuée. J'ai compris trop tard que la seule chose que j'ai jamais possédée, c'était un espoir et que cet espoir, je n'avais jamais pu me résoudre à le sacrifier.

Après avoir fait sortir les espadas, Lelouch et Hiruma de la salle un moment pour prendre le temps de délibérer, les shinigamis les firent revenir et proposèrent un choix aux espadas.

- Espadas, annonça Yamamoto, vous nous mettez dans une situation aussi inédite que problématique. Nous pensions vous laisser repartir au Hueco Mundo en remerciement de votre aide, ce qui représente déjà une mesure de clémence généreuse de notre part. Mais après vos explications, certains capitaines ont vivement suggéré qu'une telle solution serait plus une condamnation qu'une faveur. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas non plus vous laisser vous installer librement à la Soul Society ou dans le monde humain. Ce serait complètement irresponsable. Nous vous offrons donc un choix : si vous le désirez vous pouvez repartir au Hueco Mundo, ou vous pouvez intégrer une des divisions du Gotei. Starrk et Lilinette, le capitaine Kyoraku vous offre une place à la huitième division. Halibel, le capitaine Hitsugaya veut bien vous accueillir à la dixième division. Ulquiorra, le Capitaine Unohana a proposé de vous intégrer à la quatrième division. Quant à vous, Grimmjow, le capitaine Kenpachi est impatient de vous compter parmi les membres de la onzième division. Cependant, vous ne serez pas considérés comme des shinigamis, bien sûr. Vos capitaines respectifs seront chargés de vous surveiller au plus près et de fournir des rapports très réguliers sur vos agissements. De plus, la douzième division se chargera de brider votre puissance et vous serez équipés de traceur qui donneront l'alarme au moindre déplacement suspect. Et sauf situation exceptionnelle, vous serez chargés de missions mineures d'intendance. Alors, que choisissez-vous ?

Les espadas se regardèrent et tombèrent vite d'accord.

- Nous acceptons d'intégrer le Gotei, dit Starrk pour lui et Lilinette.

- Moi aussi, dit Grimmjow.

- Moi aussi, dit Halibel.

- Pareil, dit Ulquiorra.

- Vraiment ? demanda Yamamoto, pour une fois visiblement surpris. Vous comprenez que concrètement, faire ce choix revient à abandonner votre liberté ?

Les espadas hochèrent tous la tête.

- Nous comprenons, dit Starrk. Mais de toute manière, nous savons depuis trop longtemps qu'être libre au Hueco Mundo ne rime à rien.

- Qu'il en soit donc ainsi, dit alors Yamamoto avec un regard triste. Nous sommes en train de commettre une folie, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter pour lui-même. Espadas, reprit-il plus fort, gardez à l'esprit que vous avez été maîtres de votre choix. Et puissiez-vous ne jamais sombrer dans des ressentiments et des regrets qui vous mèneront à votre perte.

- Tch, c'est pas la peine d'être aussi lugubre, fucking commandant, dit Hiruma pour diffuser le malaise qui venait de s'installer dans la salle. Rien que le fait que certains de vos officiers aient assez compris les espadas pour envisager cette solution est de bon augure. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il va y avoir un peu de changement que la Soul Society va s'écrouler.

- Hiruma Youchi, répondit Yamamoto, votre arrogance est sidérante. Vous vous croyez plus malin que tout le monde, certainement. Mais depuis combien de temps êtes-vous à la Soul Society, exactement ? 15 ans ? Et vous pensez que c'est assez pour connaître notre monde ?

- Dans la mesure où ça fait 15 ans qu'on observe le Seireitei sous toutes ses coutures, oui en fait, répondit Hiruma avec aplomb.

- Hirmua Youchi, Lelouch Lamperouge, intervient Urahara, nous avons beaucoup de questions à vous poser. Mais ça pourrait se résumer à : qui êtes vous ?

- On a déjà répondu à cette question quand Aizen nous l'a posée, dit Lelouch. On a dit la vérité, vous savez.

- Arrêtez de jouer au plus malin, tonna Yamamoto. Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez !

Lelouch soupira. C'était le moment de faire confiance à la stratégie qu'ils avaient mis au point avec Hiruma...

- La bonne question, c'est d'où venons-nous, dit Lelouch. Et la réponse, c'est que nous venons d'univers parallèles.

- Pas le même, soit dit en passant, ajouta Hiruma. Nous n'avons pas choisi de venir ici. On nous a transportés sans aucune explication. Et en fait, on a dû découvrir par nous-même pourquoi on s'est retrouvé un beau jour devant les portes de l'Académie des shinigamis.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous avons agi sur la simple base de spéculations, dit Lelouch. Enfin, au début, si, mais depuis nous avons eu des preuves tangibles de ce que nous allons avancer.

- Déjà, nos mondes ne sont pas régis par les même lois spirituelles. Dans mon monde, il n'y a pas de vie après la mort, pas de réincarnation. Rien. On meurt et c'est tout. J'avais 17 ans, presque 18, c'était l'automne et j'étais en train d'entraîner mon équipe de foot quand un tunnel s'est ouvert et m'a aspiré jusqu'à la Soul Society.

- Dans mon monde à moi, il y a bien une sorte de vie après la mort. Mais ça n'a rien a voir avec la Soul Society ou le Hueco Mundo. Les âmes des morts rejoignent une conscience collective dans une éternité immobile. Ce n'est pas une vie, ce n'est même pas une conscience, c'est juste un état. Parfois, c'est aussi un pouvoir dont certains vivants peuvent se servir. Je suis mort alors que j'avais à peine 18 ans. Je ne sais pas combien de temps après, un tunnel s'est ouvert et m'a aspiré jusqu'à la Soul Society. Je crois que j'étais en train de jouer aux échecs avec un de mes ancêtres à ce moment-là. Mais peut-être que c'est juste ainsi que mon esprit a interprété mon état de décès une fois que je suis revenu à la vie devant les portes de l'Académie des shinigamis.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'expérience a été déstabilisante. Mais bon, vous connaissez déjà notre parcours dans vos rangs. Nos avons suivi le cursus de l'Académie, puis intégré le Gotei 13 au sein de la sixième division.

- Par contre, ce que vous ne savez pas, enchaîna Lelouch, c'est que nous cachons la nature de nos pouvoirs depuis notre quatrième année à l'Académie des shinigamis. Á cette époque, on n'avait pas encore trouvé pourquoi on était ici, mais il faut que vous compreniez qu'on a été transportés en grande partie à cause de nos natures de dissimulateurs. L'entité qui nous a choisis comptait sur le fait qu'on se comporte de la sorte.

- Il y a un nombre infini d'univers parallèles, dit Hiruma. Le vôtre, par exemple, est composé de cinq dimensions qui communiquent assez facilement. Par contre, il ne peut y avoir de passage entre les différents univers. Ces univers sont séparés par des barrières. Ces barrières, normalement infranchissables, forment une entité consciente. Cette entité n'a qu'un seul but : se protéger. Elle est les barrières et les barrières ne peuvent être menacées. Si les barrières n'existent plus, l'entité disparaît. Et accessoirement, l'équilibre et la stabilité des univers s'en trouveraient gravement menacés. Mais l'entité agit avant tout par instinct de survie.

- L'entité a évalué que le Hogyoku, un objet capable d'annihiler les frontières et les limites, représentait une menace sérieuse pour sa sécurité, continua Lelouch. Tellement sérieuse que pour la contrer, elle a choisi d'aller à l'encontre de la première règle des barrières : ne jamais laisser passer des personnes d'un univers à un autre.

- Mais le Hogyoku était un artefact très puissant. Il ne s'agissait pas juste de nous faire passer d'un univers à l'autre, il fallait aussi nous donner des pouvoirs assez puissants pour détruire le Hogyoku. Et du coup, un pouvoir a priori assez puissant pour intervenir sur les événements d'un univers qui n'est pas le nôtre. Ce qui est déjà une hérésie pour les barrières. Et puis, entre nos personnalités et les pouvoirs qui nous ont été attribués, il y avait le danger que nous devenions à notre tour une menace tout aussi sérieuse que le Hogyoku.

- Ce en quoi l'entité n'avait pas tort, dit Lelouch, comme vous avez pu le constater à la fin de notre combat contre Aizen. Mais l'entité avait tellement peur du Hogyoku qu'elle a quand même décidé de nous transporter malgré le danger que ça représentait, en prenant des précautions toutefois. Il fallait des personnes capables d'être plus fortes qu'Aizen et disposant d'un pouvoir plus puissant que celui du Hogyoku tout en s'assurant que ces personnes n'auraient pas la possibilité de stopper Aizen. Cela aurait été une ingérence trop grande de deux univers dans un autre pour ne pas mette en danger l'intégrité des barrières. Sauf que ne pas pouvoir stopper Aizen allait justement rendre la tâche de détruire le Hogyoku presque impossible. Il fallait donc des personnes sachant manœuvrer de façon compétente en position de faiblesse et en se faisant le moins remarquer possible.

- Il devait y avoir un bon nombre de candidats potentiels, mais voilà, c'est tombé sur nous deux. En résumé, dit Hiruma avec une certaine animosité, on a été arraché à nos mondes parce que deux fucking petits malins ont réussi a créer un artefact qui les dépassait complètement et personne autour d'eux n'était en mesure de gérer la situation. Ça vous va, comme explication ?

- C'est en tout cas une explication plausible, dit Urahara. Mais difficilement vérifiable, vous en conviendrez. Surtout que vous admettez être des menteurs et de manipulateurs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et je ne pense pas me tromper, continua Urahara, en disant que vos pouvoirs peuvent transformer vos mensonges en réalité. Imaginons qu'on vous demande ne nous emmener voir ces barrières et de nous faire passer dans d'autres univers. Si vous venez de nous mentir, vous pourriez créer les barrières et les univers sur le champ ?

- On n'est pas dieux non plus, rétorqua Lelouch.

- Enfin, disons que dans l'absolu, ça pourrait peut-être le cas, nuança Hiruma, mais ça demanderait une telle somme de travail qu'une vie n'y suffirait pas. On pourrait créer des illusions assez rapidement, on pourrait faire croire à certains d'entre vous que ces illusions sont parfaitement réelles. Par contre, pour créer une réalité de toutes pièces…. On a quand même mis 15 ans rien que pour être mesure de modifier partiellement celle-ci.

- 15 ans, ce n'est pas très long, fit remarquer simplement Unohana. Que pourriez-vous faire avec des centaines ou des milliers d'années à votre disposition ? Et est-ce que quelqu'un ou quelque chose serait en mesure de vous arrêter ?

- Et bien, en l'état actuel des choses….

Et là, Hiruma et Lelouch se mirent à expliquer comment fonctionnaient leurs pouvoirs et comment ils s'en étaient déjà servi.

Les shinigamis ainsi que les arrancars se décomposaient en les écoutants.

- En résumé, dit finalement Urahara, nous sommes à votre merci.

- Pas complètement, tout de même. On aurait du mal face au fucking commandant. Et puis on n'a jamais mis les pieds dans la dimension royale, donc la garde royale et ce qui vous sert de roi pourrait aussi nous causer des problèmes. Et puis quelqu'un comme Kurosaki Ichigo aussi, s'il y en a d'autres comme lui. En clair, il y a encore des personnes très puissantes contre lesquelles le Geass de Lelouch ne peut pas agir et qui ne sont pas dans ma matrice.

- Une petite poignée de personnes, souligna Byakuya. Et vu vos capacités intellectuelles, vous seriez tout à fait en mesure de trouver des solutions si vous le désiriez.

- Mais justement, ils ne le désirent pas ! s'exclama soudain Renji avec un grand sourire.

- Mais pour combien de temps, demanda Yamamoto. Combien de temps avant que vous vous pour preniez vraiment pour des dieux et que vous vous mettiez en tête de nous asservir ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que je vous élimine tout de suite, quand je le peux encore ?

- Vous faites exprès d'être toujours à côté de la plaque, fucking commandant ? On aurait certes du mal à vous battre si on s'attaquait à vous. Mais on peut s'enfuir dans la seconde si vous faites mine de nous menacer.

Le capitaine Kyoraku éclata de rire et plusieurs autres shinigamis sourirent.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, dit Renji. Lelouch et Youchi ne désirent pas nous asservir ou quoi que ce soit.

- Je crois que Renji a raison, dit Byakyua. Je pense que le simple fait qu'ils acceptent de se tenir là devant nous prouve leur bonne foi.

- Ou qu'ils soient particulièrement retors, tempéra Urahara.

- Aussi, admit Byakyua. Mais de toute manière, que pourrions nous y faire si c'était le cas ?

- Nous, pas grand-chose, il est vrai, répondit Urahara. Par contre, les barrières… Elles ont un moyen de contrôle sur vous, non ?

- Elles avaient, oui, dit Lelouch. Mais on a réussi à le leur reprendre après avoir détruit le Hogyoku. Vous en avez été témoin.

- C'est parce que les barrières pouvaient faire pression que vous avez accepté de détruire le Hogyoku, je suppose.

- Oui, dit Hiruma. Et aussi parce que le défi n'était pas inintéressant. C'était assez grisant d'arriver à berner Aizen alors qu'il pensait avoir réussi à berner tout le monde.

- Et berner tout le reste du Seireitei par la même occasion, ça vous amusait aussi ? demanda Yamamoto d'une voix coléreuse.

- Nettement moins, en fait, dit Hiruma. C'était trop simple. Si Urahara n'avait pas été exilé, ça aurait pu être plus intéressant, mais là, c'était juste une nécessité dans la partie qu'on avait engagée avec Aizen.

Yamamoto et d'autres capitaines commençaient à s'énerver de l'impertinence et de l'irrévérence d'Hiruma.

- Commandant, intervint Ukitake, je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour reconnaître que Lelouch Lamperouge et Hiruma Youchi représentent une menace potentielle très importante. Mais a-t-on une autre solution que les traiter en alliés pour ne pas les pousser à nous attaquer ?

Yamamoto sembla réfléchir et se calmer un peu.

- Lelouch Lamperouge, Hiruma Youchi, demanda le Commandant après un moment, pourquoi êtes-vous restés ici ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas rentrés dans vos mondes respectifs ? Que cherchez-vous en restant à la Soul Society ?

Et voilà, la question que redoutait Hiruma et Lelouch était arrivée. Ils n'étaient pas très sûrs de la réponse. La Soul Society était loin de correspondre à leur idée d'un paradis ou d'un monde idéal. Trop figé, trop autoritaire, trop ancien, limite arriéré et pourtant…

- On a vécu presque autant de temps à la Soul Society que dans nos mondes respectifs, commença prudemment Lelouch. Bien sûr, y a plein de choses qui ne nous plaisent pas à la Soul Society et on a envisagé plusieurs fois comment on pourrait en faire évoluer certaines si on en avait l'occasion. Pas parce qu'on tient à tout contrôler ou diriger, mais parce qu'il y a des gens…

- On s'est fait des amis ici, vous savez, enchaîna Hiruma. Et puis y a eu plein de moments très fun. Mes amis de mon monde d'origine me manquent. Mais Lelouch est mort dans le sien. Et ici, on a une vie, on s'est attaché à ce monde. Alors on aimerait bien contribuer à améliorer la vie des gens d'ici. Améliorer notre vie aussi.

- En même temps, on aura peut-être la bougeotte à un moment, rajouta Lelouch. On aimerait aller explorer d'autres univers. Ou rien qu'aller dans l'univers d'Hiruma de temps en temps.

- En clair dit Yamamoto, vous voulez qu'on accepte que vous soyez des électrons libres qui n'en font qu'à leur tête.

C'est sûr que dit comme ça, ce ne semblait pas raisonnable comme attente.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir, dit Ukitake. Ça fait 15 ans que vous êtes là et vous dites que vous vécu presque aussi longtemps ici que dans vos univers respectifs. Vous aviez quel âge quand vous êtes arrivé ?

- Presque 18 ans, dit Hiruma.

- Pareil pour moi. Enfin je suis mort à presque 18 ans. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté mort ensuite.

- 18 ans. Et pendant ces 18 ans vous avez eu le temps d'être….. Comment vous l'avez formulé déjà ? Ah oui : un prince, un roturier, un terroriste et un empereur ? Pourriez-vous nous raconter cela ?

- Si vous voulez…

Et Lelouch se mit à raconter son monde, l'empire Britannia et sa soif d'extension. Son père et ses plans délirants. La mort (fausse) de sa mère et le prix qu'avait dû payer Nunnally. Son exil, sa soif de vengeance et ses rêves d'un monde meilleur. Sa rencontre avec CC, son amitié compliquée avec Suzaku et ce qu'ils avait fini par accomplir tout les trois en orchestrant sa propre mort. Comment, en somme, il avait mené son monde au bord du chaos pour finir par le sauver et le changer. Les combats, les trahisons, les guerres et toutes les victimes, tout le sang qu'il avait sur les mains et son monde qui se portait tellement mieux depuis qu'il n'y était plus vivant.

- Une histoire aussi triste que belle, commenta Ukitake. Et grandiose aussi. Et vous Hiruma, qu'elle est votre histoire ?

- Rien d'aussi extraordinaire que celle de Lelouch. Mon histoire est très banale.

Hiruma raconta son enfance peut-être un peu plus difficile qu'une autre, entre une mère absente et un père amer incapable de s'occuper d'un fils bien trop précoce. Sa décision de quitter le foyer alors qu'il était encore très jeune. Sa confrontation au monde des adultes qui lui avait appris qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Ses petites et ses grandes combines. Sa rencontre avec Kurita et comment il s'était mis à rêver. Pour lui. Et pour Kurita. Et pour Musashi. Mais comment surtout il avait tout mis en œuvre pour donner corps à ce rêve. Quitte à être un démon et faire peur à tout le monde. Quitte à obtenir et se servir d'un pouvoir démesuré par rapport à son rêve tout simple de sportif. Son équipe, les Devil Bats, qu'il avait d'abord portée à bout de bras avant que ses coéquipiers apportent chacun leur pierre pour soutenir l'édifice. Sa fierté d'avoir gagné, sa fierté d'avoir vu son équipe gagner. Et les projets qu'il avait encore eus , pour lui, pour eux, juste avant qu'un tunnel ne l'aspire et stoppe tout brutalement.

- C'est aussi belle histoire, mais qui n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps de s'achever, commenta Ukitake. Qu'en penses-tu, Byakuya ?

- Que cette histoire a encore le temps de s'achever, répondit Byakuya. Hiruma, c'est peut-être trop tard pour reprendre vos rêves de carrière sportive, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour retrouver vos amis. D'autant plus qu'ici, le temps est plus long. Pourquoi ne pas repartir quelque temps, emmenez Lelouch avec vous si vous le désirez. Vous pourrez toujours revenir plus tard, vous savez que le temps s'écoule différemment ici. Vos amis du Seireitei seront pour la plupart encore là d'ici quelques années.

- Oh ça va, on a compris, fucking capitaine, vous cherchez à vous débarrasser du problème qu'on représente.

- Non. Je vous promets qu'une place sera toujours là pour vous à la sixième division. Tant que je serai capitaine, vous ferez partie de mes hommes. Vous aurez le même statut que les shinigamis envoyés à l'extérieur pour les missions longues.

- Et on devrait vous croire parce que ?

- Parce que nous voulons bien croire que vous n'êtes pas des ennemis. Que vous n'êtes pas à l'affût de la première occasion de faire main basse sur notre univers.

- Vous peut-être, capitaine, rétorqua Lelouch. Mais vous Commandant, que croyez-vous ? Et que direz-vous à la Chambre des 46 ?

Yamamoto n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les débats. Il comprenait pourquoi le capitaine Kuchiki (aiguillé par le capitaine Ukitake) était en train d'accélérer la prise de décision. Pourquoi il fallait que la décision soit prise sans délibération à huis clos comme ils l'avaient fait pour les espadas. La transparence et la confiance étaient les seules issues à l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Cependant, comment faire preuve de bonne foi et de bonne volonté face à des maestros de la manipulation ? Rien ne pouvait prouver que Lelouch et Hiruma n'étaient pas en train de mentir sur toute la ligne. Mais s'ils disaient la vérité, ce serait alors une terrible erreur de les traiter en ennemis. Car une chose était sûre, ils étaient dangereux. Et ils étaient incontrôlables pour l'instant. Le Seireitei avait tout à perdre à les considérer en adversaires et une chance sur deux de ne pas courir à la catastrophe en leur faisant confiance. C'était quitte ou double, et ça n'enchantait guère le Commandant même s'il ne voyait pas d'autre choix.

- Hiruma Youchi, Lelouch Lamperouge, dit finalement le Commandant, le Gotei 13 vous accorde sa confiance. Comme l'a dit votre capitaine, vous êtes des membres à part entière de la sixième division. Au vu de votre situation exceptionnelle, il vous sera accordé une liberté de mouvement elle aussi exceptionnelle. Néanmoins, vous serez tenus d'informer votre capitaine de vos déplacements. De plus, avant votre premier départ, vous êtes aussi tenus de mettre au point, en collaboration avec Urahara Kisuke un moyen de rester en contact avec la Soul Society quel que soit l'endroit où vous vous trouverez. Si la situation l'exige, vous pourrez être rappelés à tout moment au sein de votre division. Ne pas obéir à un ordre de retour immédiat sera considéré comme un acte de trahison. Vous êtes des shinigamis, n'oubliez pas les devoirs qui sont les vôtres en tant que soldats du Gotei 13.

Le commandant remonta d'un cran dans l'estime de Lelouch et Hiruma après cette déclaration. Si personne ne mentait, le commandant venait de réduire la marge d'action d'Hiruma et Lelouch. Ils resteraient des shinigamis bienvenus à la Soul Society tant qu'ils se plieraient aux lois du Seireitei. En théorie, du moins. En pratique…. Si Lelouch et Hiruma avaient menti ou s'ils s'étaient tout bêtement fourvoyés dans leur désir de continuer d'appartenir à la Soul Society…. Si le commandant et les capitaines n'avaient que cherché à gagner du temps en les éloignant….si, si, si…. Seul le temps dirait si cette décision était la naissance d'une confiance réciproque où le début d'une nouvelle partie de jeu de dupe.

- Vous pouvez disposer et réintégrer vos quartiers, dit le commandant.

- Á vos ordres fucking Commandant, dit Hiruma sur un ton à peine ironique.

- Et cessez vos impertinences, jeune homme. Ça vous a déjà joué des tours dans le passé au vu du nombre de mesures disciplinaires prises à votre encontre. Ne vous attendez pas à plus clémence maintenant. Espadas, suivez les gardes, ils vont vous mener à vos divisions respectives.

Note pour plus tard, la vérité, employée de manière judicieuse et réfléchie, pouvait se révéler aussi efficace que les mensonges... tout du moins dans certains cas.

Une fois Lelouch, Hiruma et les espadas sortis, Yamamoto reprit la parole.

- J'espère que vous ne vous trompez pas, Capitaine Ukitake.

- Vous avez entendu leur histoire, Commandant. Hiruma et Lelouch se cherchent une place, un destin. Ils ont pris l'habitude de défier ciel et terre pour l'obtenir. Mais ça, c'est juste parce que personne n'avait été en mesure de le leur offrir jusque là.

- Ils auraient été tout a fait capables de prendre cette place à la Soul Society par eux-mêmes, sans notre accord, ajouta Byakuya. Mais nous venons de la leur donner. Et c'était ce qu'ils espéraient, même s'ils ne s'en rendent peut-être pas complètement compte.

- Á condition qu'ils n'aient pas menti, dit Yamamoto.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Urahara. Oh, ils sont tout à fait capable de maintenir une mascarade aussi complexe. Mais il y a une vérité irréfutable que nous avons pu constater : vu leurs pouvoirs, ils n'ont pas besoin de rester shinigamis pour détruire non seulement la Soul Society, mais aussi tout notre univers. Il n'y a qu'une seule raison qui pouvait les pousser à comparaître devant nous aujourd'hui. Ils désirent sincèrement faire partie de notre monde. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas en tête d'y apporter quelques bouleversements, ceci dit.

- Ce qui pourrait être tout aussi catastrophique, dit Yamamoto.

- Peut-être pas, dit Ukitake. Ils se sont beaucoup décrits comme des menteurs, des manipulateurs, des monstres, des démons. C'est sans doute vrai. Mais derrière tout ça, ils cachent un bon cœur.

- Ils ne sont pas encore très à l'aise avec, d'ailleurs, remarqua Byakyua. Ils sont jeunes. Ils finiront par apprendre à réconcilier leurs contradictions. D'autant plus qu'ils savent déjà renoncer au pouvoir. Ce qui est très impressionnant, en fait. Des hommes plus âgés et plus sages qu'eux n'en feraient pas autant. Lelouch aurait pu rester un tyran, il a préféré offrir à son monde la possibilité du choix. Et Hiruma avait tout une ville, voire plus aux creux de ses mains, et il a simplement créé une équipe de football. Vraiment, ils sont étonnants.

- Évidement, tout ça ne sont peut-être que des apparences savamment orchestrées pour nous tromper si nous sommes face à deux grands sadiques qui jouissent de la perspective du mal qu'ils peuvent infliger en jouant avec les sentiments des autres, dit Yamamoto qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire l'avocat du diable.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Urahara. Il y a certainement une autre chose qui est vrai dans tout ce qu'ils nous raconté. Les barrières existent.

- Pardon ?

- Je viens de m'en rendre compte en écoutant leurs explications, mais en faisant mes recherches sur le Hogyoku, je suis tombé sur les barrières. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était à l'époque, mais au vu de leur description, ça concorde. Je vous ferai parvenir cette partie de mes recherches si vous le souhaitez. Mais je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que les barrières sont réelles, et que leur but est bien de maintenir les univers hermétiquement clos. Et dans ce cas, parmi toutes les possibilités et en prenant en compte le risque que ça représentait pour les barrières, il y a peu de chances qu'elles aient choisi d'envoyer des personnes aussi abjectes que vous l'envisagez, Commandant. Des personnes dangereuses certes, mais certainement pas des monstres inhumains et sans cœur. Je suis d'accord avec l'analyse du capitaine Kuchiki et je pense même que c'est là que se situe la raison du choix des barrières. Obligées de choisir des personnes capables d'obtenir un pouvoir plus important et dangereux que prévu, les barrières se sont au moins assurées qu'elles envoyaient des personnes capables de ne pas se servir d'un pouvoir en leur possession.

- Nous verrons bien, déclara Yamamoto. Je compte sur vous, Urahara et sur vous capitaine Kuchiki, pour rester vigilants. La séance est levée.

- Pas trop tôt, j'ai un combat qui m'attend, moi, conclut Kenpachi qui s'impatientait d'accueillir en bonne et due forme l'espada n°6 dans sa division.


	4. Chapter 4

**É****pilogue**.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés. Lelouch et Hiruma s'apprêtaient à repartir dans l'univers d'Hiruma. Mais avant, ils avaient tenu à faire un petit détour par la ville de Karakura.

- Yep, dit Hiruma en rappelant ses capteurs. Le fucking héros n'a pas complètement perdu ses pouvoirs. Le résidu est très faible. Mais il est là. Et il est assez vivace pour pouvoir de nouveau grandir.

- Alors, on avait raison de penser que la période Kurosaki Ichigo n'est pas encore achevée, dit Lelouch.

- Je parie même qu'elle ne fait que commencer.

- Peut-être qu'il faudra qu'on revienne plus tôt que prévu.

- Ne cherche pas à te défiler, fucking prince. On a au moins un ou deux ans tranquille, voir plus si notre hypothèse que les barrières puissent s'ouvrir sur un point temporel déterminé est exacte.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tellement à me faire aller sur un terrain de football. Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucune condition physique.

- Parce que ça va être marrant, répondit Hiruma avant de disparaître avec Lelouch dans le tunnel qui le ramènerait chez lui.

Fin.


End file.
